Percy's Pain
by Polymnie
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Hated Crow. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6. Lorque Bill reçoit une lettre de Percy apres 6 ans de silence...
1. Chapitre 1

_Auteur :_ Hated Crow

_Traductrice :_ Polymnie, avec l'aimable autorisation d'Hated Crow

_Disclaimer :_ Ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne sont à moi, mais c'est pas ça qui nous empêche de nous amuser avec eux…

_Rating :_ T

_Pairing :_ PW/OW, homophobes passez votre chemin

Amusez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas de rewiever ! ; toute critique (constructive s'entend… si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul sans autre explication, abstenez-vous…) ou tout commentairesont les bienvenus.

Bonne lecture !

Percy's Pain

Chapitre 1

Cher Bill,

Je sais que je suis la dernière personne dont tu veux entendre parler – je suis la dernière personne dont tout le monde veut entendre parler – mais je ne t'écris pas à cause de ça, je t'écris parce que je pense…

Tu te souviens de l'année où j'ai commencé Poudlard et où tu m'as dit de t'envoyer un hibou si jamais j'avais un problème ? Est-ce que l'offre tient toujours après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Parce que je crois que je pourrais avoir un problème.

Percy

Cher Bill,

Ignore la dernière lettre, c'était une erreur de jugement passagère. Je m'excuse pour tout dérangement causé.

Percy

Bill regarda les deux lettres. Percy lui avait écrit autrefois, en seconde année, demandant quoi faire à propos de brimades à l'école, sa lettre formulée de la même façon que la première qu'il avait reçue. Mais c'était la deuxième lettre qui inquiétait Bill. Elle se traduisait, simplement, en 'J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide mais je ne veux pas être une gène'.

Il en avait reçue une similaire à celle-ci quand Percy était en quatrième année et brimé encore. Bill avait fait l'erreur de ne pas tenir compte de ses sentiments cette fois là, et Percy avait fini à l'infirmerie de l'école, comme il l'avait appris par les jumeaux, auxquels Percy avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à leurs parents. Il n'allait pas recommencer, peu importe sa colère envers tout ce à travers quoi Percy les avait fait passer l'été avant la cinquième année de Ron, et toutes les années suivantes.

Résolu, il regarda encore les lettres. Il ne savait pas où habitait Percy maintenant, mais q'il se concentrait assez il pouvait peut-être l'atteindre. Il se concentra donc et transplana.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce étroite, avec un canapé moisi d'un coté, un bureau avec une jambe manquante soutenu par des vieux livres, une couverture élimée était froissée sur le sol et par dessus un oreiller fin. De toute évidence quelqu'un dormait là. Convaincu d'être au mauvais endroit Bill s'arrêta, perplexe, avant de lever sa baguette.

Il était sur le point de transplaner dehors lorsqu'il entendit des pas traînants derrière lui et un léger sursaut. Il se tourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

« Percy ? » arriva-t-il à dire.

Percy le regarda avec circonspection, ses yeux jetant un regard presque effrayé. Ses bras entouraient sa poitrine, montrant juste sa maigreur ; il flottait dans ses robes, ses lunettes posées de travers sur son nez. « Tu… Tu… » fut tout ce que Percy arriva à dire, mais Bill comprit.

« Bien sûr que je suis venu Percy. » Il s'avança vers son frère, et Percy fondit soudainement en larmes. Bill étreignit son petit frère, sentant les os saillir du corps émacié. « Shh… » marmonna-t-il doucement. « Shh… Ca va. »

Percy éclata en silencieux, furieux sanglots, quelque chose ressemblant à des spasmes traversant son corps. « Shh… » murmura Bill, passant doucement la main dans les cheveux en bataille de son frère, sentant son cœur se briser alors que Percy pleurait.

« Pourquoi es-tu… » Percy s'était écarté et essayait de ranger la pièce ; il était en train de plier et replier la fine couverture.

Bill le regarda, son cœur se serrant. « J'ai fait l'erreur d'ignorer mes sentiments avant et tu a fini à l'infirmerie à l'école. Je n'allais pas recommencer. »

« Mais après ce que j'ai fait… ce que je suis… » Percy ferma les yeux fermement, se balançant sur ses pieds ; il s'affala sur le canapé qui grinça bruyamment et enfonça son visage dans la couverture, éclatant encore en sanglots violents.

Bill s'assit sur le canapé, rapprochant encore Percy de lui. « Percy, peu importe ce que tu as fait, je ne vais pas laisser quelque chose que je pourrais prévenir t'arriver. »

Finalement Percy se calma encore une fois et se releva, attrapant l'oreiller sale et le posant là où il s'était assis. « Voudrais-tu du thé… des biscuits ? Je… je les ai achetés au cas… au cas où tu viendrais… tu en veux ? » Son ton était légèrement implorant, désespéré.

« D'accord Percy » acquiesça Bill, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il regardait Percy entrer dans la cuisine à pas traînants. Il en sortit dix minutes plus tard avec un petit pot à l'anse cassée, deux tasses ébréchées et une petite assiette de biscuits sur un plateau. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau et servit le thé, puis l'emmena à Bill, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Bill accepta la tasse avec un sourire soucieux.

« Je… Je… » Percy luttait pour dire quelque chose. « Je vais chercher le lait » murmura-t-il en se ruant dans la cuisine ; il en sortit au bout d'un moment avec une petite bouteille en plastique de lait et la tendit à Bill avant de se servir une tasse de thé.

Ils s'assirent en silence, Bill résolu à feindre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le lait était un peu aigri et les biscuits rassis. Mais cela augmenta d'autant plus son inquiétude pour Percy. Finalement il posa sa tasse et attendit que son frère le regarde. Et comme il ne le fit pas, Bill se lança.

« Percy, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Percy se mordit durement la lèvre. « Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » murmura-t-il, légèrement craintif.

« Percy, l'appartement ? Le fait que tu es assez mince pour ressembler à un bâton. Percy, que s'est-il passé, dis moi, pourquoi m'as-tu écrit ? » dit Bill de sa voix la plus gentille, ayant peur d'effrayer Percy.

Percy cilla et leva les yeux, des larmes y brillant encore. « Je suis désolé Bill » marmonna-t-il. « Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écrire. Je suis désolé. »

« Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait ! » s'exclama Bill. Il se leva et fit les cent pas un moment, Percy le regardant avec des yeux vulnérables. Bill s'arrêta, se rendant compte de l'apparence de Percy, et il pris sa décision. « Percy, tu viens à la maison avec moi. »

« Quoi ? » Une lueur d'espoir traversa ses yeux avant qu'ils s'assombrissent encore. « Je… Je ne peux pas… travail. » Marmonna-t-il d'un ton désespérément triste.

« Non Percy, écris leur et dis que tu n'iras pas, tu viens à la maison avec moi et c'est tout » dit Bill, surpris du regard de terreur qu'affichait Percy. « Perce, Percy, quel est le problème ? »

« Je ne peux pas Bill… Je… Je ne peux pas… »

Bill fronça les sourcils. « Alors je leur écrirai, je suis sûr qu'ils te doivent au moins quatre ans de vacances de toute façon. »

« Non ! » s'écria Percy . « Non… Je vais écrire. »

« Ok Percy, mais fais le rapidement. Où est Hermès ? Bill regarda autour de lui, réalisanr soudainement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le hibou.

« Je l'ai vendu » marmonna Percy de façon presque inaudible.

« Tu as vendu ton hibou ? Pourquoi Percy ? » demanda Bill, choqué. Hermès avait été la joie et la fierté de Percy dès qu'il l'avait eu.

« J'étais obligé. »

Bill regarda encore autour de lui, et il comprit. « Oh… Viens Perce, tu pourras écrire la lettre chez moi et l'envoyer avec Banquo. » Il attrapa la main de Percy et le tira devant la cheminée. « Je suppose qu'elle est connectée ? »

Percy acquiesça humblement.

Bill opina. « Hé bien c'est déjà ça. » Il attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette et la donna à Percy. « Dit juste Résidence de William Weasley, ok ? »

Percy hocha la tête et entra dans la cheminée, dit les mots doucement et disparut. Bill suivit rapidement pour trouver Percy fixant tristement la tâche de suie qu'il avait fait sur le sol. « C'est con Perce, on le nettoiera plus tard. Va écrire cette lettre, le papier et Banquo sont dans la pièce suivante. »

Percy traversa la pièce pour aller écrire la lettre et Bill se glissa rapidement dans la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Il ferait quelque chose à manger après s'être assuré que Percy avait écrit une lettre disant qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant peut-être un mois, ou que Bill le juge prêt à rentrer chez lui.

Bill s'approcha de Percy par derrière, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit combien ses épaules étaient raides et son écriture cornue. « Ca va Perce ? » demanda Bill. Il commençait à se répéter.

Percy inspira profondément avant d'acquiescer et de continuer à écrire. Bill lut la lettre une fois finie, car il avait vu que Percy avait mis 'quelques jours' au lieu de 'pour une durée indéterminée'. Bill prit la plume et le corrigea. Percy le regarda, confus.

« Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu ailles bien Percy, et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. »

« Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout Perce. Maintenant signe la et on va l'envoyer et aller te nourrir correctement. »

Percy signa et regarda Bill attacher la lettre à Banquo et envoyer le hibou avec une expression à moitié terrifiée à moitié inquiète.

Bill le conduisit à la cuisine, le fit s'asseoir et posa une coupe de thé fumante devant lui. « Ok, de quoi aurais-tu envie ? »

Percy regarda Bill faire quelque chose à manger, il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais n'importe quoi serait meilleur que des biscuits rassis. Percy regarda la tasse de thé qu'il n'avait pas touchée refroidir devant lui, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux encore une fois. Il se maudit et se traita de fou. Bill le détesterait encore plus s'il continuait à fondre en larmes.

Il ferma les yeux résolument et les combattit, ses épaules tremblant sous l'effort. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il leva les yeux, effrayé.

« Percy, si tu as besoin de pleurer tu as besoin de pleurer, arrête de te retenir. »

Percy renifla un peu avant d'abandonner, jetant fermement ses bras autour de la taille de Bill et pleurant encore. Bill s'assit sur le banc et étreignit son frère encore une fois, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Percy, que s'est-il passé ? » murmura-t-il.

Percy marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Comment ? » demanda Bill.

Percy secoua la tête contre l'épaule de Bill. Après un moment il leva la tête, le visage baigné de larmes. « Merci » dit-il.

« Pas de problème Perce, pas de problème. »

Faire parler Percy de ce qui lui était arrivé était comme faire saigner une pierre. Bill n'arrivait pas à comprendre. De toute évidence quelque chose de très mauvais s'était produit, il n'avait pas d'argent, il n'avait pas bien mangé, il était complètement exténué. Il avait dormi la plupart des trois jours précédents, avait rendu tout ce que Bill était arrivé à lui faire manger et se laissait démonter aux moments les plus bizarres et par les plus étranges choses.

Bill avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé avant de pouvoir seulement penser à un moyen d'aider Percy. Il fut sorti brusquement de ses pensées par un Banquo à l'air très ébouriffé. Il lissa les plumes du hibou en détachant le message, qui était pour Percy.

« Percy ! » Bill appela doucement son frère, qui s'était blotti dans le canapé, lisant un des livres de Bill après avoir demandé la permission, ce qui était une autre des choses qui ennuyaient Bill. Percy demandait toujours s'il pouvait faire quelque chose avant de le faire, ses yeux toujours baissés, très, très soumis. « Une lettre. »

Percy avala difficilement et accepta la lettre, l'ouvrant doucement, comme s'il était effrayé de son contenu. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, jusqu'à ce que la lettre lui tombe des mains et qu'il soit encore au bord des larmes. Bill attrapa la lettre et la lut lentement.

Weasley,

Je vous suggère de retourner au travail immédiatement, je ne vous ai pas de quelque manière que ce soit donné la permission de prendre du temps libre, il y a trop de travail à faire, et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'avoir votre paie retenue encore une fois.

Vraiment Weasley, si vous pensez que vous pouvez prendre des initiatives comme ça, souvenez vous simplement que je connais votre petit secret, et que je peux rendre votre vie pire que ce qu'elle est déjà avec juste quelques mots aux bonnes personnes.

« Percy, qui a envoyé ça ? » demanda Bill.

Percy baissa les yeux.

« Percy ! » dit Bill, plus fort, sa colère ressortant. « Qui a envoyé ça ? »

« F… F… »

« Fudge ? » demanda Bill, choqué.

Percy acquiesça, devenant anxieux.

« Pourquoi t'enverrait-il une lettre comme ça ? Quel secret Percy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Il agita la lettre un moment. « Et que veut-il dire, 'avoir votre paie retenue encore', qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutue histoire ? »

Percy commença à trembler, sa respiration hachée alors qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer. « Il… Il l'a envoyée par… parce que je… je… j'ai tort… je suis mauvais… je lui suis redevable de me laisser seulement travailler ! Je devrais y être ! » Il se leva soudainement de son siège et était presque à la cheminée avant que Bill ait la présence d'esprit de l'arrêter.

« Perce, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire que tu lui est redevable de te laisser travailler, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je… je… » Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

« Tu quoi Percy ? »

Percy prit une profonde inspiration, se dégagea des mains de Bill et dit dans un murmure amer et coupant « Je suis gay ! » Puis il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il commença à trembler.

Bill le regarda pendant un moment, choqué, avant d'avoir la présence d'esprit d'aller vers Percy, de l'envelopper dans une chaude étreinte et de le rassurer. « C'est ça Percy ? Tu es gay ? C'est pour ça que tu as été si mal à l'aise avec moi ? » Il se recula pour voir le visage choqué de Percy. « Il n'y a rien de mal à être gay Percy, rien du tout, je ne vais pas te haïr pour ça. »

Percy le regarda, de l'espoir à nouveau dans ses yeux. « Vraiment ? » murmura-t-il.

« Vraiment. »

Percy enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Bill encore une fois, son tremblement diminuant un peu.

Bill l'étreignit jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de la lettre. Il s'écarta encore, repoussant gentiment Percy jusqu'à la chaise. « Est-ce que c'est le secret que Fudge connaît ? Est-ce que c'est ce dont tu as tellement peur ? »

Percy s'entoura de ses bras.

« Non Percy, j'ai besoin de savoir, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? A-t-il retenu ta paie ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il l'a découvert. » Percy murmurait doucement, obligeant Bill à s'approcher pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. « Je… je ne sais pas comment… il m'a appelé dans son bureau et il m'a dit… il m'a dit que… que m… mon espèce n'était pas la bienvenue… que je devrais être… jeté dans la rue comme le chien que je suis… mais il a dit qu'il me garderait, il a dit que j'avais de la chance parce que je ne trouverais de travail nulle part ailleurs, pas après… pas après avoir découvert ce que je suis… » Percy commença à sangloter encore. « Si je… si jamais j'étais malade ou quoi que ce soit… il ne me laisserait pas prendre de congé, me disait que je devais travailler pour suppléer à ce que je suis… prit mon argent en compensation. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Bill, abasourdi. « Compensation pour quoi ? »

« Pour les autres employés, pour avoir à … avoir à… respirer… le…même air… que moi… » Il s'effondra complètement en larmes et ne put pas continuer.

Bill l'étreignit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme de fatigue, son cœur battant furieusement. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il prendre avantage sur une personne de cette manière ? Il porta Percy au lit et s'assit à coté de lui. Au moins maintenant il savait ce qui n'allait pas, et il pouvait essayer de le gérer. Percy commença à s'agiter et à se tourner sans s'arrêter au bout d'un moment. Bill lui caressa le front et essaya de le calmer.

Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'aller au ministère, trouver Fudge et lui remettre les idées en place à coups de poings, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça sans laisser Percy, et Percy avait besoin de lui, avait besoin de lui pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas haï pour être gay, avait besoin de lui juste pour être là.

Bill délibéra s'il le dirait à quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Percy s'il devait partir soudainement. Il parcouru les possibilités. Maman, non, elle l'étoufferait. Papa ? Non, Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny étaient définitivement hors de question, ce qui laissait Charlie. Charlie comprendrait une fois que tout lui aurait été expliqué.

Bill regarda son frère et soupira. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer comme ça ?

_Alors, ce premier chapitre ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Pour le disclaimer et autres trucs du même genre, c'est au début du chapitre 1._

_Voilà donc le chapitre 2, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture !_

Percy's Pain

Chapitre 2

Bill se réveilla pour découvrir qu'il s'était endormi dans le lit de Percy, et avait maintenant les bras de son frère autour de lui. Bill ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu Percy s'accrocher comme ça auparavant. Il supposa que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment là quand Percy était plus jeune, et qu'avec la guerre et les jumeaux personne n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Percy. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était là la source de toute la morgue et la réserve de Percy, et son besoin d'attention, le simple fait que Percy n'était pas venu les voir pour leur dire ce qui lui arrivait, faisaient allusion à la distance entre eux tous.

« Mon Dieu, Percy » murmura-t-il. « Je suis tellement désolé. » Il regarda son frère, son visage fin, son teint grisâtre et brouillé, les poches noires sous ses yeux, une ride d'inquiétude entre ses sourcils. Il soupira, se dégagea et se dirigea vers l'autre pièce. Il s'arrêta à la porte et regarda derrière lui. Percy paraissait si petit étendu là, si petit et malade.

Sa résolution s'affermit encore plus et il alla à son bureau pour écrire. Il rédigea trois lettres. Une pour Charlie, lui demandant de venir dès qu'il pourrait. La deuxième pour un vieil ami de l'école, qui était maintenant avocat, et la troisième pour son travail, demandant des congés pour des raisons personnelles.

Une fois qu'il eut envoyé Banquo porter les lettres, il se retourna pour voir Percy debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, la tête basse, les bras serrés autour de lui-même. Bill le regarda un moment.

« Perce – Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un peu de shopping ? »

Percy leva les yeux. « Shopping ? »

« Ouais, je n'ai presque rien ici,et on doit t'acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements, tu ne peux pas continuer à porter les miens. »

« Mais… » Percy avait l'air peiné. « Je n'ai pas d'argent. »

Bill haussa un sourcil. « Considère ça comme un présent alors. » Il se leva. « Viens. »

« Mais… »

« Percy, tu vas devoir faire face au monde un jour. Ca ne sera pas si terrible que ça, je te le promets, et je serai avec toi tout le temps. »

Percy avait toujours l'air sceptique, mais il accepta.

Une demi-heure plus tard Bill le traînait dehors avec un toast sans beurre, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire manger à coup sûr à Percy, et une bouteille d'eau.

« Bien » dit Bill, regardant la rue alentours. « Vers où sont les magasins ? » Il prit à droite et ils commencèrent à marcher. Ils attrapèrent un bus moldu dans la zone de shopping.

Percy commençait à s'irriter de tous les regards curieux qu'il recevait. Il garda la tête baissée et se rapprocha de Bill. C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée !

Bill gardait un œil sur Percy. Il savait que les regards fixés sur Percy étaient dus à son apparence de mort-vivant, mais Percy leur trouverait-il une autre signification ? Il emmena Percy dans un des magasins de vêtements, attiré par tous les bleus et verts dans la vitrine. Ces couleurs étaient toujours bien allées à Percy.

Il maintint un flot de conversation constant pendant qu'il attrapait quelques articles. Percy opinait quand il devait, regardait quand on lui parlait et faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les autres personnes.

« Ok Perce, vas essayer ceux-la, ils seront probablement un peu grands, mais ça ira. »

Percy accepta les vêtements et disparut dans les cabines d'essayage.

« Est-ce que ce jeune homme va bien ? » demanda une des vieilles dames.

Bill se tourna. « Il récupère d'une maladie. »

« Oh. » Elle secoua la tête avec bienveillance. « Prenez bien soin de lui. »

« Je le ferai m'dam. » Bill lui fit un sourire rapide avant de suivre Percy. « Ca va Perce ? » appela-t-il.

Percy ouvrit le rideau, habillé avec une paire de pantalons et un T-shirt, noir et bleu.

« Super. » Bill le regarda. « Est-ce qu'ils te vont ? »

Percy hocha la tête.

Bill le fit essayer d'autres articles avant de les acheter. Bill l'emmena ensuite chercher une chemise, mais cette fois il laissa Percy choisir. « Celle que tu veux Perce. » Il sourit.

Percy parcourut les rayons, continuant à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une rouge vif avec un dragon vert sur un écusson cousu dessus. Percy ne dit rien, il n'était pas sûr que Bill approuverait, après tout la chemise avait un air enfantin. Bill vit le regard empli de désir silencieux et reposa la chemise ; il en attrapa une d'une taille au dessus de la taille actuelle de Percy et la paya.

« Percy se fatigua rapidement, Bill fit donc un tour rapide au supermarché avant qu'ils attrapent le bus pour rentrer.

Percy plia ses nouvelles possessions et les rangea dans un tiroir, laissant la chemise sortie, passant lentement la main dessus. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Bill entrait dans la chambre.

« Perce. »

Il leva les yeux, effrayé.

« Tiens. » Bill lui tendait quelque chose enveloppé dans du papier marron.

« Q… Quoi ? » demanda Percy, surpris.

Bill haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai juste vu et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » Il s'assit en pressa Percy de l'ouvrir

Percy s'exécuta, avec une légère réserve. Il fut choqué de découvrir un exemplaire cartonné de 'Animal Farm'. Il avait adoré ce livre quand il était enfant, c'était une des rares choses que son père avait donnée à lui seulement. Il le lui avait lu quelques fois, jusqu'à ce que Percy sache lire. Il refoula ses larmes et se tourna vers Bill avec le fantôme d'un sourire sur le visage. « Merci… Je… J'ai toujours voulu le retrouver, mais… »

Bill l'étreignit à moitié avec un sourire triste. Il se souvenait bien du jour où Percy avait perdu ce livre. Ils étaient tous à la maison, les jumeaux venaient juste de commencer Poudlard. C'était Noël et Percy lisait son livre. Les jumeaux courraient partout et l'avaient heurté. Le livre était tombé dans le feu. Percy avait tempêté et pesté contre eux pendant des heures, mais il n'avait jamais laissé voir combien il avait été bouleversé en réalité. Mais Bill avait entendu sa mère dire à son père que Percy s'était endormi en pleurant cette nuit là.

« Tu veux du chocolat chaud ? » demanda Bill doucement.

Percy acquiesça, distrait.

« Ok, viens dans le salon, tu pourras me lire un bout de ce livre pendant un moment, ok ? » dit Bill en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il jeta in coup d'œil derrière lui. Percy le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Bill sourit. « Ouais Perce, j'aime bien entendre des histoires des fois tu sais. » Il quitta la pièce en riant légèrement.

Percy regarda le livre et le simple dessin au fusain d'une ferme avec tous les animaux sur la couverture. Exactement la même couverture que le vieil exemplaire que son père lui avait donné. Il regarda l'embrasure de la porte maintenant vide et sourit, se leva et pris le livre avec lui dans le salon pour s'asseoir avec Bill.

Deux jours passèrent dans une paix relative. Percy mangeait plus, et il avait lu le livre cinq fois depuis qu'il l'avait ouvert. Mais chaque soir Bill et lui s'assiéraient sur le confortable canapé de Bill et Percy le lirait à voix haute , son regard se posant sur Bill de temps en temps, prêt à arrêter au plus petit signe d'ennui de la part de Bill. Mais Bill s'asseyait, sa joue reposant sur sa main, et le regardait attentivement.

Ils venaient juste de finir ce soir là lorsqu'il y eut un bruit étouffé dans la cheminée. Bill se tourna en fronçant les sourcils, et Percy faillit tomber de son siège sous le choc. Mais ce fut juste Charlie qui en sortit, se débarrassant du petit nuage de suie qui l'avait suivi et scrutant Bill du regard.

« Tu as appelé ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il vit Percy, et sa mâchoire se décrocha. « Percy ! » cria-t-il, le choc très clair dans sa voix.

« Oui, c'est ce dont je voulais te parler Charlie » dit Bill rapidement. Il se tourna vers Percy. « Perce, peux-tu aller faire un peu de thé pendant que j'explique à Charlie s'il te plait ? »

Percy acquiesça, baissa la tête et alla à la cuisine, prenant son livre avec lui. Bill le regarda jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cuisine soit fermée avant de se tourner vers Charlie, et il rit presque à la vue amusante de son frère, couvert de suie, la bouche encore ouverte.

« Tu vas laisser rentrer les mouches Charlie » l'avertit-il.

Charlie ferma la bouche avec quelques difficultés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici Bill – après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Pourquoi est-il ici ? » Ses yeux s'étrécirent, sa voix baissa.

« Il est ici parce qu'il a besoin d'aide Charlie, assied-toi , ça pourrait prendre un moment. » Bill lui désignait un siège. Charlie s'assit et Bill résuma tout, depuis les lettres jusqu'à la dépression de Percy deux jours plus tôt. Charlie l'écouta avec un visage qui passa de suspicieux à choqué, à furieux et à un regard plus doux que Bill se souvenait d'avoir vu à chaque fois que Charlie avait eut affaire à un de leurs jeunes frères ou sœur.

« Et Fudge a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton meurtrier.

« Oui. J'ai contacté Filius, tu te souviens de lui, petit gars blond de mon année ? » demanda Bill. Charlie hocha la tête lentement. « Ouais, et bien il est avocat. Je devrais avoir de ses nouvelles demain ou après demain. Donc ne pars pas à l'assaut du ministère pour taper sur Fudge – bien que ce bâtard le mérite ! » jura Bill.

Charlie acquiesça. « Donc que veux-tu que je fasse, que je le dise au reste de la famille ? »

Bill secoua la tête. « Non, s'ils le savaient ils l'étoufferaient, il a besoin de temps pour s'adapter Charlie. Tout ce que je te demande c'est la promesse que si je dois m'en aller pour un temps, ce qui risque d'arriver parce que je porte ça devant les tribunaux, et que je poursuit ce con pour tout ce qu'il a fait, quelqu'un s'assurera que Percy va bien sans l'étouffer. »

Charlie hocha la tête lentement. « Ouais, maman ferait ça, hein ? Ouais, d'accord Bill, je le ferai si besoin est. Mon Dieu Bill…Comment quelque chose comme ça a pu arriver à Percy ? » demanda-t-il.

Bill haussa faiblement les épaules.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Percy en sortit avec un plateau. Il l'apporta maladroitement et le posa sur la petite table en face du canapé. Charlie se leva. Percy recula, prêt à s'écarter de son chemin, prêt à être rejeté.

Ce à quoi il n'était pas préparé était Charlie l'entraînant dans une étreinte et murmurant « Je suis tellement désolé Percy. J'ai été un grand frère horrible. »

Percy resta un moment figé dans l'étreinte avant de se relaxer et de laisser ses bras fins entourer Charlie.

Bill regardait et souriait tendrement.

_Fin du chapitre 2 ! Le chapitre 3 sera mis en ligne sous peu. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Toujours voir au chapitre 1 pour le diclaimer et tout et tout…_

_En route pour le chapitre 3 !_

Percy's Pain

Chapitre 3

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de Charlie. Percy avait finit de lire 'Animal Farm' à Bill, ce qui était tout aussi bien vu que Banquo venait de revenir de chez Filius Mac Goth, rapportant une courte note disant à Bill de venir à son bureau dès que possible, et d'apporter avec lui toutes les preuves possibles afin qu'il puisse se faire une idée du dossier.

Bill avait rapidement rédigé une note pour Filius, expliquant qu'il arriverait dès qu'il aurait emmené Percy ailleurs, en l'occurrence chez Charlie, car il ne voulait pas traîner son frère là dedans tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux.

Il parla par la cheminée à Charlie et s'assura que Percy était d'accord avec les arrangements, ignorant ses faibles protestations disant qu'il n'avait pas à passer par tous ces ennuis, l'avocat, les arrangements, qu'il pouvait simplement rester dans son vieil appartement. Bill avait totalement écarté cette idée, et trois jours plus tard Percy et lui sortaient de la cheminée de Charlie, portant les maigres possessions de Percy.

« Ca ira Perce, d'accord ? Je ne partirai pas longtemps, une semaine, peut-être deux » dit Bill, anxieux. Comme s'il laissait un enfant tout seul là.

« Je pense que je peux m'occuper de lui Bill » dit Charlie avec un sourire.

Bill sourit. « Je sais, je sais, c'est juste que je m'inquiète. » Il ébouriffa gaiement les cheveux de Percy. « Mais ça ira, d'accord Perce ? »

Percy hocha la tête.

Bill étreignit Percy un long moment, puis Charlie. « Fais le se sentir demandé Charlie » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Charlie acquiesça et le repoussa.

« Bouge toi Bill ou tu n'arriveras jamais à partir. » dit Charlie en riant, poussant son frère ainé vers la cheminée.

Après avoir montré sa chambre à Percy, Charlie débita des inepties à propos de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure pour que Percy se sente à l'aise. Enfin il aborda un sujet sur lequel il n'avait aucune certitude.

« Perce » commença-t-il, attendant que Percy le regarde. « Je dois aller travailler demain. Je, je prendrais du temps libre si je pouvais, mais nous ne sommes pas assez. Tu veux venir ou tu préfères rester ici ? » demanda-t-il. Après tout Percy avait toujours été quelqu'un d'intérieur s'il ne se trompait pas totalement.

Percy haussa les épaules, hésitant.

Charlie sourit gentiment. « Oh allez, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de voir où travailles ton grand frère. »

En réponse, les lèvres de Percy s'incurvèrent légèrement. « Um… ok, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Déranger ? » demanda Charlie. « Tu seras mon premier petit frère à voir mes dragons. »

Percy regarda ailleurs pour dissimuler un sourire.

Charlie sourit encore, mais il y avait une trace de tristesse dans son sourire. L'ancien et confiant Percy lui manquait.

Charlie scanna le camp du regard. Depuis que Bill était parti en Angleterre pour traîner Fudge en justice pour harcèlement contre Percy, Charlie avait gardé un œil très attentif sur son petit frère.

Que Percy soit devenu si timide et soumis pendant leurs années de séparation l'effrayait. Même après que la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort ait été diffusée, Percy n'était pas revenu les voir, ce qui avait encore plus chagriné leur mère – Charlie avait été en colère contre Percy pour ça. Mais après ce que Bill lui avait dit, à propos de Fudge commençant à harceler Percy cette année là, et même avant, le temps que la nouvelle se répande Percy était totalement sous la coupe de Fudge.

Charlie repéra finalement les cheveux roux vif de son frère. Il était maigre, trop maigre d'après Charlie, mais si ce que Bill avait dit était vrai alors il avait vécu avec à peine assez pour se payer une miche de pain tout les mois et pour louer un appartement minable.

Les yeux de Charlie s'étrécirent de colère. Fudge méritait la perpétuité à Azkaban pour ce qu'il avait fait à Percy. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit un de ses collègues approcher de Percy, et vit Percy se raidir. Charlie regarda la scène attentivement, mais l'homme ne fit rien de plus que parler. Mais Percy ne se relaxa pas avant d'être tout seul à nouveau.

Finalement Charlie retourna à son travail. Quelques heures plus tard il jeta un coup d'œil pour trouver Percy légèrement appuyé contre la barrière et le regardant.

« Ca va Perce ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Percy hocha la tête et continua à regarder.

« Tu veux venir en caresser un ? Il ne mordront pas, je promets. »

Percy eut l'air pensif avant de secouer la tête.

« Ok, donne moi une demi-heure et je devrais avoir fini, et on pourra rentrer à la maison. »

Percy acquiesça.

_Une demi-heure plus tard._

« Charlie ! Hey mec ! Tu viens boire un verre? » cria un de ses collègues.

Charlie sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Percy. « Non, je passe du temps de qualité avec mon frère ! »

Percy le regarda, saisi. Charlie ressentit un élan de culpabilité pour toutes les fois ou il avait repoussé son petit frère.

« Tu n'est pas obligé » murmura Percy.

« J'en ai envie » dit Charlie avec un sourire rassurant, le rapprochement de lui pour une rapide demi étreinte.

Ils retournèrent au petit appartement de Charlie en utilisant la poudre de cheminette. « D'accord – Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour dîner ? » Il essayait de se tenir à la cuisine faite maison, ce qui en disait beaucoup plus que les repas commandés à l'extérieur.

Percy haussa les épaules et regarda Charlie s'activer dans la cuisine, une question lui trottant dans la tête. « Charlie… ? »

« Oui Perce ? » demanda Charlie.

« Tu… Tu te souviens l'année où tu étais en troisième année ? » demanda Percy timidement. « Cet été là… quand… quand tu as appris à dessiner aux jumeaux ? »

Charlie fit une pause, se souvenant. « Hmm ? Oui, pourquoi ? »

Percy se mit à murmurer. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appris ? »

Charlie se figea, confus et un peu inquiet. « Est-ce que tu me l'avais demandé ? »

« Oui » souffla Percy.

Charlie y pensa et découvrit qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. « Rappelle le moi Perce, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Percy s'exécuta, mais sa voix était basse et hachée. « Tu étais dehors avec les jumeaux, leur montrant. Je… J'étais intéressé mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger, alors j'ai attendu que les jumeaux aillent jouer et je suis venu te voir. Tu… Tu as souri et tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais… Je… J'ai failli ne pas le dire… Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer… mais je t'ai demandé et tu m'as dit que tu m'apprendrais, et je me suis assis et tu étais sur le point de… je pense… mais Bill est sorti et t'a demandé si tu voulais jouer avec lui. Tu avais envie de jouer, je pouvais le voir, donc quand tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais m'apprendre plus tard j'ai dit d'accord. »

Percy prit une profonde inspiration qui le conforta. « J'allais te demander après le dîner, mais les jumeaux étaient revenus et tu leur montrais. Alors j'ai attendu, j'ai pensé que peut-être tu m'apprendrais quand les jumeaux ne seraient pas là – mais tu ne l'as pas fait… »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas rappelé Perce – j'ai oublié… » C'était une piètre excuse, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien pour débarrasser la voix de Percy de ce désappointement enfantin.

« Je ne voulais pas m'interposer, et tu étais content de montrer aux jumeaux, et après de jouer aux échecs avec Bill. Je ne voulais gâcher ta soirée. »

« Et le jour suivant ? » demanda Charlie. Son cœur se brisait à la vue de l'abattement visible sur le visage de Percy. Il ne laissa pas Percy répondre, il s'avança et le rejoignit. « Je n'aurais pas été en colère Percy – jamais. Je t'avais promis de t'apprendre et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis désolé. » Il commença à caresser les cheveux de Percy. Il se souvenait de l'incident maintenant, comment Percy avait paru si content pendant le dîner. Puis alors que la soirée avançait il s'était écarté de la famille, se remettant à lire son livre.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Il étreignit Percy. « Ca date d'il y a presque vingt ans, mais tu as envie que je t'apprenne ?

Percy se figea, les yeux baissés. « Tu le ferais ? »

Charlie sourit. « Bien sur. »

Ils passèrent la soirée à dessiner, principalement des dragons puisque Charlie semblait n'avoir que des images d'eux. A la surprise de Charlie, Percy était de fait un artiste déjà plutôt bon. Ils passèrent la soirée en tant que frères, comme ils auraient dû le faire presque vingt ans plus tôt.

_Déjà la fin du chapitre 3 ! A bientôt pour le 4, et n'oubliez pas le guide !_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Me revoilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Merci à mes reviewers ! A vrai dire j'avais un peu peur que cette fic ne plaise pas, vu que les personnages principaux de HP ne sont pas présents… alors merci d'avoir reviewé _

Percy's Pain

Chapitre 04

Quatre jours plus tard, à la réserve de dragons, Charlie et les autres travailleurs étaient débordés par un male Horntail blessé qui venait juste d'être amené. Quelques trafiquants avaient essayé de peler sa queue et des écailles et de la peau avaient été arrachées. Le dragon était fou de douleur et les travailleurs avaient beaucoup de mal à le calmer pour pouvoir le soigner.

Percy était appuyé contre la barrière, les regardant. Charlie lui avait ordonné de rester assez loin pour être à l'abri du dragon. Percy les regardait donc, ressentant une certaine empathie pour le dragon, blessé par quelqu'un parce qu'il était simplement lui-même.

« Ca va Perce ? »

Percy sursauta et se retourna. « Bill ? »

« Lui-même. » Bill sourit. « Alors que se passe-t-il ? »

Percy regarda de nouveau le dragon. « Il est blessé, ils n'arrivent pas à le calmer. »

Bill hocha la tête, jeta un coup d'œil pour repérer Charlie, puis regarda de nouveau Percy, le scrutant. Il semblait plus relaxé, en meilleure santé. Charlie devait l'avoir nourri correctement.

Percy se redressa soudainement.

Bill fronça les sourcils. « Perce ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Percy se renfrogna, regardant fixement le dragon. Il escalada rapidement la barrière et se laissa glisser le long du talus.

« Percy ! » cria Bill, ses doigts ayant juste effleuré les vêtements de Percy alors qu'il se déplaçait.

Charlie entendit Bill crier et jeta un coup d'œil, puis se figea lorsqu'il vit Percy venant vers eux et le dragon qui se débattait. « Bon sang Perce ! » Il se secoua, commençant à s'avancer rapidement vers son frère.

« Reste ici Charlie ! » dit le propriétaire de la réserve, Vlad, en lui attrapant le bras et en le tirant en arrière.

« C'est mon frère Vlad ! Le dragon va le tuer ! Il n'est pas entraîné ! » dit Charlie brusquement, se dégageant.

Vlad l'attrapa encore. « Regarde Charlie, regarde le dragon ! »

Charlie regarda, se rendant compte seulement à présent que les hurlements de douleur du dragon s'étaient transformés en gémissements sourds. Percy se tenait beaucoup trop près du dragon. Même les éleveurs de dragons très doués ne s'approchaient pas d'un dragon blessé d'aussi près, à moins qu'il ne soit totalement entravé, et ce dragon était tout sauf ça.

Percy regarda le dragon fixement. Tout se figea pour un moment lorsque le dragon rendit le regard. Puis la grande tête se baissa et le corps s'affaissa. Charlie s'éreintait à aller en avant alors que Bill, en haut du talus, restait figé.

La tête du dragon se baissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur le sol juste en face de Percy, calme. Percy s'avança, caressa la corne jaune-brunâtre se trouvant sur le nez du dragon et sourit.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Vlad lâche soudainement Charlie. « Bien ! Tout le monde s'active, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps ! » Et tous se dépêchèrent d'aller entraver et soigner le dragon.

Charlie se précipita vers Percy et s'arrêta prudemment juste hors d'atteinte du dragon, ne voulant pas l'effrayer pour que son frère ne soit pas blessé. « Percy, viens. Maintenant ! » siffla-t-il anxieusement.

Percy tourna la tête, vit la colère sur le visage de Charlie et baissa la tête. Caressant une dernière fois le dragon, il se tourna et vint vers Charlie. Celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers Bill, très loin du dragon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Je t'avais dit de rester ici pour une raison – bon sang Perce, au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ! » pestait Charlie.

Percy continuait de regarder le sol.

Bill cligna lentement des yeux, se remettant du choc.

« Bon sang Perce – tu aurais pu mourir ! » répéta Charlie. « Est-ce que ça ne signifie rien – par Merlin c'est un dragon – on ne s'approche pas d'un dragon comme ça ! C'était… il était… aghh ! »

Bill regarda Percy et posa une main sur l'épaule de Charlie pour l'arrêter. « Perce » dit-il quand Charlie se fut calmé. Percy releva les yeux, honteux. « Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » demanda-t-il calmement, tranquillement.

« Je… Je devais… J'ai juste senti que je pouvais le faire… » Il regarda en bas, jetant un coup d'œil au dragon, qui reposait toujours comme il l'avait laissé.

« Bien joué. » Vlad sourit, les rejoignant. « La queue est en plus mauvais état que ce qu'on pensait. Encore un peu et on aurait probablement dû l'amputer. »

« Merde. » murmura Charlie.

« Merci petit, tu as fait du bon boulot. Tu avais déjà travaillé avec des dragons avant ? » demanda Vlad à Percy.

Percy secoua la tête, se rapprochant légèrement de Bill.

Vlad parut très intéressé par cette réponse, mais n'ajouta rien. « Charlie, je peux te parler une minute ? » Il commença à s'écarter.

« Bien sûr. Bill, ramène Percy chez moi, je reviens dès que je peux. Fais le te montrer ses dessins. » dit Charlie, voulant éloigner Percy avant que quelque chose comme ça se reproduise et lui fasse avoir un infarctus à coup sûr.

Bill acquiesça, prit Percy par le bras et l'éloigna du dragon.

« Ouais ? » demanda Charlie, venant se placer à coté de Vlad.

« Il est bon. Il a un don avec eux. Tout le monde ne peut pas calmer un Horntail blessé comme ça. Charlie, je veux que tu le sondes pour un travail. Je me rends compte qu'il y a quelques problèmes avec lui, comme tu l'as dit avant, mais sonde le simplement. Ca ferait du bien à la réserve si on pouvait avoir un éleveur de ce calibre. » dit Vlad.

Charlie secoua la tête. « Mais il est… Vlad, il aura besoin d'être entraîné et tout ça, et si jamais- »

« Formé par le feu Charlie, presque littéralement. Regarde, je réalise que c'est ton frère et que ça ne doit pas être facile, mais je veux lui donner sa chance. Sonde le simplement pour moi Charlie, je le veux dans l'équipe. » Vlad sourit. « Je ne dis pas qu'il doit commencer immédiatement, après tout il y a ce problème familial que tu as mentionné, mais dès qu'il pourra. »

« Ok, je lui demanderai. Mais pour la postérité, je n'aime pas ça. » soupira Charlie.

« C'est bien garçon. Maintenant viens par là et occupons-nous de ce dragon. » Vlad sourit.

Charlie le suivit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de Percy devenant éleveur de dragons. Il y avait trop de choses qui pouvaient se produire et qui pouvaient le tuer ou l'estropier. Il serait beaucoup plus heureux en sachant que Percy travaillait dans un bureau tranquille… mais cela s'était révélé tout aussi dangereux, à long terme, voire pire. Donc Charlie demanderait. Mais pas encore, pas avant de savoir ce qui allait se produire au sujet de Fudge.

Il arriva à la maison deux heures plus tard, pour trouver Bill feuilletant le carnet à dessins que Charlie avait acheté pour Percy. Il était rempli de dessins de dragons de la réserve. Bill leva les yeux. « Hey Charlie. Percy prépare le dîner, je pense qu'il essaye de se rattraper pour tout à l'heure. Va lui parler Charlie, il a peur que tu sois vraiment en colère contre lui. »

Charlie soupira. « J'y vais, dans une seconde. Comment ça s'est passé avec l'avocat ? »

« On va devant les tribunaux. La date du procès devrait paraître dans quelques temps, une semaine ou deux, au plus, d'après Filius. Il devrait être après Noël, ce qui est bien, parce que je veux que Percy ait un Noël agréable avant que toute cette merde commence. » Bill eut un sourire forcé. « Je ne veux pas le faire passer par là Charlie, mais… »

« Nous devons avoir ce bâtard Bill, tu le sais. Je n'aime pas l'idée de Percy ayant à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est pour le mieux, ok ? » Charlie regarda vers la porte de la cuisine et soupira. « Je ferais mieux d'aller lui parler. » Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit la porte.

Percy était debout à coté de la gazinière, les bras sérés contre lui et regardant les flammes s'enrouler autour du fond de la casserole.

« Hey Perce. » dit Charlie doucement en venant se placer à coté de lui.

Percy ne le regarda pas. « Je suis désolé Charlie. » marmonna-t-il.

« Perce, je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre toi, c'est juste que… eh bien, je n'aime pas l'idée de te voir faire des choses dangereuses, et ce dragon aurait pu te tuer Perce, simplement je… Bon sang, regarde, je suis désolé d'avoir crié ok. Je n'aurais pas dû, tu m'as juste fait peur Perce. » Charlie passa in bras autour des épaules de Percy, l'étreignit à moitié et jeta un coup d'œil dans la casserole. « Alors qu'es' tu prépares ? » demanda-t-il.

Dans l'autre pièce, Bill continuait à feuilleter le carnet à dessins. Il s'arrêta sur une image. Il avait même oublié jusqu'à son existence, il pensait qu'elle avait été détruite quand leur première maison avait brûlée pendant la première guerre. Peut-être que Charlie l'avait quelque part dans la maison, il devrait vérifier – ou alors Percy avait une mémoire photographique.

Elle représentait les trois aînés Weasley, âgés de dix, neuf et quatre ans, l'année avant que Bill commence Poudlard. Ils étaient à la plage, une des vacances en famille que prenaient les Weasley tous les étés. Bill et Charlie venaient juste de jeter Percy dans la mer et il était revenu sur la plage, avait attrapé du sable mouillé et l'avait mis sur leurs têtes ; c'était ce que l'image montrait.

Bill sourit. Après ça Bill avait été trop occupé par l'école et le quiddich pour faire vraiment attention à Percy. C'était l'image de la dernière fois qu'il pouvait se souvenir d'eux comme étant heureux et ensembles comme une famille.

_Encore un chapitre de fini ! Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit quelque part que cette fic comptait dix chapitres en tout ? Ben maintenant c'est fait J'espère que j'aurai fini de la traduire avant la rentrée de septembre (c'est pas gagné), parce qu'après je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore une connection internet. Enfin qui vivra verra…_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Et hop ! De retour avec le chapitre 5. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'a changé depuis le chapitre 1._

Percy's Pain

Chapitre 05

Charlie leva les yeux lorsque Bill sortit de la cheminée. Il sourit à la vue de l'expression ahurie de son frère aîné, il avait le genre de regard disant très, très clairement _'Je suis allé voir maman pour lui dire que je ne revenais pas à la maison pour Noël cette année et elle m'a posé un million de questions, la plupart au sujet de la 'charmante jeune fille' avec qui je sors apparemment et qui me garde éloigné de la maison et le pire de tout, elle m'a demandé quand elle aurait son premier petit-fils !'_ Charlie ricana doucement et posa son livre. « Tu t'es amusé alors ? »

Bill cligna des yeux et le regarda. « La prochaine fois c'est toi qui lui dit. »

« Elle t'as fait un discours alors ? » dit Charlie, essayant de rester impassible.

« Oh oui – je ne lui dirai jamais plus que je ne rentre pas à la maison pour des vacances – pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me demande toujours à moi pour ses petits enfants, pourquoi pas toi, ou les jumeaux ? » demanda Bill, s'effondrant sur le canapé, visiblement épuisé par sa conversation avec leur mère.

« Tu es son dernier espoir Bill. Je suis quasiment marié à mon job, les jumeaux… eh bien… je ne pense pas qu'ils devraient être autorisés à avoir des enfants. Percy ne rentre pas dans l'équation, Ron n'est pas près de demander à Hermione de sortir avec lui, donc ça ne compte pas, et Ginny – eh bien Ginny est trop obsédée par Harry et Harry par lui-même, vraiment ; donc tout repose sur toi Bill. »

« Mais je n'ai même pas de copine ! » se plaignit Bill.

« Aww allez Billy, ça ira bien, tu finiras par en trouver une juste pour toi. » dit Charlie en souriant.

Bill roula des yeux et regarda autour de lui dans la pièce bien décorée. « Où est Perce ? »

Le sourire de Charlie s'adoucit. « Il est en train de sortir les décorations pour le sapin, il avait besoin de quelque chose à faire, il a été dans la lune toute la journée. Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler Bill, je ne peux pas, je ferais probablement empirer les choses. »

Bill se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment te serait-il possible de faire empirer les choses ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Tu sais comment je suis Bill, je n'arrive jamais à dire les bonnes choses, et j'ai peur de le faire rechuter, tu sais. C'est comme marcher sur des œufs, vraiment, tu dois toujours voir trois coups à l'avance, et je n'ai jamais été très bon aux échecs. » Il soupira. « De toute façon tu as toujours été meilleur pour lui parler. »

Bill cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien tout cela pouvait être difficile pour Charlie. Son frère allait toujours simplement droit au but et disait les choses sans réfléchir. Charlie était trop honnête parfois, et dire que s'arrêter et penser aux réactions à ses paroles était difficile pour lui ne serait pas exagéré. Il se rapprocha, l'étreignit à moitié et sourit de façon rassurante. « Je vais aller parler à Percy, ok ? »

Charlie lui sourit en retour et acquiesça. « Ouais. »

Bill se leva et partit à la recherche de Percy, s'arrêtant juste une seconde pour se retourner et regarder Charlie, entendant le profond soupir et regardant son frère reprendre le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Fudge allait payer pour ça. Mais d'abord, retour aux problèmes de Percy.

Il le trouva, ironiquement, dans le placard de l'entrée, prenant racine près d'une boite de décorations de Noël. Il toqua sur la porte ouverte et s'appuya dessus, regardant Percy avec un léger sourire. « Hey Perce, ça va ? »

Percy leva les yeux, surpris, puis il les baissa et haussa les épaules.

Bill se tendit. Percy se repliait sur lui-même, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer – peut-être que Charlie avait dit quelque chose sans faire attention. Mince. Il s'accroupit à coté de Percy. « Perce qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose s'est produit pendant que j'étais sorti ? »

Percy secoua la tête, sortit les mains de la boite dans laquelle il regardait pour les joindre, les tordant, sur ses genoux – il avait l'air d'un enfant attendant d'être puni. « Percy » dit Bill doucement. Il s'avança et couvrit les mains fins des son frère avec les siennes, l'empêchant de les tordre. Percy leva les yeux pour le regarder, et ses yeux reflétaient une douleur brute que Bill n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sans réfléchir Bill rapprocha Percy de lui et l'étreignit fermement.

Quand finalement il se recula, quelques minutes plus tard, il scruta de nouveau le visage de Percy. « Percy, quel est le problème, allez, dis moi » dit-il avec urgence.

Percy inspira profondément et se recula un peu plus, le regard baissé. « Tu devrais rentrer à… à la maison pour No… Noël » balbutia-t-il finalement.

Bill bascula presque en arrière sous les mots. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Tu devrais rentrer- » commença Percy très doucement.

« Je sais ce que tu as dit Perce, je veux savoir ce que tu voulais dire – tu sais que je passe Noël avec toi et je ne pense pas que tu sois déjà prêt à rentre à la maison » dit Bill doucement. Ils avaient eu cette conversation une douzaine de fois ; lui et Charlie restaient avec Percy pour Noël, sachant que Percy n'avait ni accepté ni rejeté l'arrangement, mais qu'à la fois Bill et Charlie avaient décidé que ramener Percy à la maison compte tenu de son fragile état actuel pouvait se révéler désastreux. « Est-ce que tu veux rentrer à la maison Percy ? » demanda Bill calmement. Peut-être que c'était le problème.

En réalité Percy tressaillit et un regard de terreur abjecte passa très rapidement dans ses yeux lorsque Bill posa sa question. « Je ne peux pas aller là-bas, je ne peux pas y retourner ! »

« Pourquoi pas Percy, c'est ta maison aussi, maman et papa seraient heureux de t'avoir à la maison. Si tu veux y aller on peut retourner à la maison pour Noël, tu le sais » dit Bill, accusant le choc.

Percy secoua la tête ; ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes encore une fois. « Non ils ne seraient pas heureux, ils me haïssent – après tout ce que j'ai fait… je suis… comment pourraient-ils vouloir que je revienne… je ne veux pas qu'ils me haïssent… Je… je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils me haïssent Bill, jamais, jamais ! » bredouillait-il, les mots se superposant les uns aux autres, mais Bill les entendit et cela le choqua encore plus.

Il l'avait trouvé, la racine du problème. Il savait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient démêlé tout ça Percy irait mieux et relèverait la tête. « Percy, pourquoi as-tu quitté la maison – ce n'était pas à propos de Voldemort hein ? » Il avait déduit ça lui-même, mais apparemment Percy avait besoin d'en parler.

Percy secoua la tête lentement.

« Dis moi Perce. »

« Je devais m'en aller Bill… Je devais partir avant qu'ils découvrent… avant qu'ils… » Il s'arrêta et prit une inspiration hachée, s'essuyant tout à tour les yeux avec le dos d'une main pour se débarrasser des larmes. « Si jamais ils l'avaient découvert ils m'auraient haï Bill… Je ne voulais pas, je jure que je ne voulais pas, mais F… Fudge avait dit qu'il leur dirait si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient blessés… alors j'ai… je ne voulais pas qu'il me haïssent… alors j'ai… j'ai » sa voix s'éteignit. Ses épaules tremblaient sous l'effort fait pour retenir ses émotions.

« Alors tu quoi Percy ? » Bill savait ce que Percy essayait de dire, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre, et Percy avait besoin de le dire.

Percy prit une autre inspiration hachée. « Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient blessés par ce que je suis… alors je les ai fait me haïr pour une autre raison…J'ai eu cette grosse dispute avec papa, je ne voulais pas… mais juste la pensée… s'il savait ce que je suis… si Fudge le disait à quiconque papa serait… il serait… il me haïrait… et maman, elle a toujours voulu… elle… et je… j'étais stupide et égoïste et… mais je ne voulais qu'ils me disent qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi Bill. » Il leva le regard vers lui, les yeux brillant de larmes, remplis d'une détresse et d'une peur sans fond, la peur de perdre sa famille.

Bill refoula ses propres larmes et avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, mais il n'était pas vraiment capable de gérer ça, il n'arrivait pas à parler, à faire sortir les mots. Une respiration sifflante derrière lui lui signala que Charlie les avait rejoint et avait tout entendu. Il se déplaça instinctivement alors que Charlie rentrait dans le placard et entourait fermement Percy de ses bras.

« Jamais Percy, jamais, jamais, jamais » murmura Charlie. « Comment est-ce qu'on a pu te faire te sentir aussi peu sûr de toi… » Il se recula et regarda Percy. « Ils ne t'auraient jamais haï Percy, jamais. Ils ont toujours voulu que tu reviennes, chaque jour Percy, tous les jours. » Il ne put plus rien dire après ça, il rapprocha juste Percy de lui.

Bill les regardait, la fierté mêlée aux larmes. Charlie n'avait plus à s'inquiéter au sujet de Percy. Ils ne rentreraient pas à la maison pour Noël, ils ne rentreraient pas à la maison avant que Percy soit prêt, mais ce Noël se fêterait en famille.

_Encore un chapitre de fini, et avec celui-ci on arrive à la moitié de la fic ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A bientôt pour le 6 _


	6. Chapitre 6

_Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour le (gros) retard dans la parution, mais j'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire depuis la rentrée de septembre, et ça s'arrange pas donc le rythme de parution s'en ressentira nettement. Mais je continue à traduire, pas d'inquiétudes. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai enfin fini de traduire le chapitre 6. Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer : Rien à ajouter par rapport au précédent chapitre…_

Percy's pain

Chapitre 6

L'Egypte, terre du soleil, du sable et encore du sable. Mais Bill l'aimait, il l'avait toujours aimée. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière – de la même façon que Charlie n'arrivait jamais à expliquer son amour des dragons. C'était juste comme ça. Et maintenant il était de retour. Noël avait été difficile, et définitivement le moment le plus chargé en émotions de l'année – ç'avait été un défi et un sans fautes. La quantité de paroles qu'il avait fallu pour persuader Percy de garder le pull estampillé Weasley avait été une aventure en elle-même, bien qu'elle ait mis à jour encore plus des doutes de Percy. Mais finalement c'était mieux pour lui.

Bill jeta un coup d'œil au frère en question, qui s'était pelotonné sur une chaise et lisait un livre, les doigts serrés autour de l'adorable pull tricoté. Il sourit. Percy était revenu en Egypte avec lui. Charlie avait été désappointé, mais en même temps soulagé de n'avoir plus à s'inquiéter de Percy s'approchant encore trop près des dragons. Percy considérait l'offre d'emploi, et vu qu'il emportait toujours avec lui ce petit dragon animé que Charlie lui avait offert à Noël la décision n'allait pas être bien difficile.

Bill reporta son attention sur ses notes – il était supposé commencer d'entraîner un nouveau briseur de malédictions qui arrivait de Roumanie le lendemain. Il fronça les sourcils – pourquoi auraient-ils seulement besoin d'un briseur de sorts en Roumanie ? Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait des pyramides ou quelque chose comme ça là-bas. Finalement il referma le dossier et le posa sur le sol à coté du canapé. Le léger froncement de sourcils désapprobateur que Percy lui dédia le fit sourire. Les habitudes compulsives de nettoyage de Percy l'avaient toujours amusé, et c'était pourquoi se retrouver dans ce taudis mal rangé et dégoûtant l'avait choqué.

« Bien, je pense que je vais aller me coucher, je dois me lever de bonne heure demain matin. » Bill sourit. Il était déjà en route pour sa chambre lorsqu'il s'arrêta. « Perce, est-ce que tu veux me retrouver pour déjeuner demain après-midi, ça te ferait du bien de sortir de la maison un moment ? »

Percy leva le regard vers lui, ses yeux montrant son hésitation avant qu'il ne finisse par acquiescer et baisser la tête. « Ok Bill. »

Bill sourit.

Le lendemain, l'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement. Percy arriva à Gringotts et s'assit nerveusement dans l'aire d'attente, guettant Bill. Dix minutes après son arrivée il le vit et se leva. Il s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que Bill approchait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il prit une inspiration rapide et hachée lorsqu'il le reconnut.

« Percy ! » appela Bill en souriant lorsqu'il vit son frère. Il remarqua l'expression choquée de Percy et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, son nouvel apprenti. (NDT : ça fait très Starwars…) « Perce ? » Son apprenti avait apparemment le même regard surpris. « Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? »

Percy réussit à hocher légèrement la tête.

« Percy Weasley ? » l'étonné accent écossais se fraya un chemin dans l'air. « Quand Bill a dit qu'il retrouvait un des ses frères pour déjeuner, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit toi – je croyais que tu travaillais au ministère, tu est en vacances ? »

Percy se raidit à la mention du ministère.

« Oliver, est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas mentionner ce lieu ? » demanda Bill calmement.

Oliver Wood regarda les frères Weasley l'un après l'autre et acquiesça. « Désolé Perce, c'est juste que tu est la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir. C'est super de te revoir. » Il avança sa main et sourit chaleureusement. Il fronça les sourcils, concerné, lorsque Percy baissa la tête et se recula. Oliver jeta un regard confus à Bill qui secoua seulement la tête. « Bien, peut-être que je devrais y aller alors. Hem, y a-t-il des endroits sympas pour manger dans le coin ? » demanda-t-il à Bill, mais en regardant Percy.

Bill regardait entre les deux, et un plan ingénieux lui trottait dans la tête – Percy avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler. « Viens avec nous, l'endroit où nous allons sert les meilleurs trucs du coin. » Il ignora le regard effrayé de Percy.

Oliver surprit ce regard, cependant. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça » dit-il calmement.

« C'est absurde. Tu pourras me dire comment toi et Percy vous vous connaissez. » Bill sourit.

Percy soupira, résigné.

Oliver les regarda tous les deux, gêné. « Hem… bien… »

« Parfait, c'est réglé alors. » Il passa un bras autour de chacun d'entre eux et les conduisit dans la rue.

Le déjeuner ne fut pas une mince affaire. Bill posa la plupart des questions, Oliver se chargea de la plupart des réponses, et Percy ajoutait quelque chose seulement s'il ne pouvait pas se sortir d'une question en acquiesçant ou secouant la tête. Mais Bill remarqua quelques petites choses, comme la façon dont Percy regardait Oliver quand il parlait. La légère rougeur des oreilles de Percy confirma ce qu'il pensait. Et en parlant, Oliver gardait ses yeux fixés sur Percy, comme dans une volonté de communiquer. Le regard d'Oliver envers Percy semblait vraiment concerné, et ce fut ce qui décida Bill.

Les faire devenir les meilleurs amis possibles, Bill allait en faire sa mission. Et si ça allait plus loin, eh bien, il devrait y penser, mais oui, amis, il ferait en sorte qu'ils deviennent amis. Il sourit.

Plus tard ce jour-là, pendant une courte pause, Bill se tourna vers Oliver en souriant. « Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi demain soir ? Percy cuisine plutôt bien quand il en a envie. Prends ça comme un dîner de bienvenue en Egypte. »

Oliver se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris. « Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me voir dans les parages la prochaine fois que Percy serait là ; je ne crois pas qu'il soit particulièrement heureux de me voir. »

« Percy a vécu des choses très difficiles depuis la guerre, il n'a pas encore récupéré » dit Bill vaguement.

Les yeux d'Oliver s'écarquillèrent. « Est-ce que quelque chose lui est arrivé pendant la guerre – je veux dire, je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas vus pendant une éternité, mais j'aurais été au courant de quelque chose – que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Oliver.

Bill sourit ; oui, Oliver était définitivement le bon type d'ami pour Percy. « Beaucoup de choses lui sont arrivées, avant la guerre, pendant et après. Tout s'arrange maintenant, mais il est très… fragile, pourrait-on dire. Il ira bien, il a juste besoin de bons amis maintenant. »

« Est-ce que c'était les… » Oliver jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et baissa la voix. « Mangemorts ? »

Bill fit un peu la grimace mais secoua la tête. « Non, c'était quelque chose d'un peu plus proche de nous. »

Les yeux d'Oliver s'écarquillèrent presque comiquement. « Le ministère – c'est pour ça qu'il… » sa voix s'estompa.

Bill acquiesça. « Oui. Mais tu viendras quand même, je verrai si Percy peut te cuisiner un truc écossais. »

Oliver rit ; c'était un peu forcé et il réfléchissait toujours, mais il ne refusa pas. « Bien sur, je viendrai. »

« Bien, bien. » Bill sourit. Ce n'était peut être pas la méthode la plus subtile de s'y prendre, mais ça avait marché ; Oliver était volontaire pour être ami avec Percy. Maintenant tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était obtenir l'accord de Percy.

Percy n'avait rien dit pendant vingt minutes, n'avait répondu à aucune des questions de Bill. Il était juste assis à tordre son pull avec ses mains.

« Allez Perce, c'est un problème d'être ami avec lui ? Vous n'étiez pas amis à l'école ? » demanda Bill. Il connaissait la véritable raison mais voulait entendre Percy la dire.

Enfin Percy leva les yeux, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure en se concentrant. « Je… je… c'est difficile Bill » dit-il finalement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je… je… l'aime bien » dit Percy, sa voix s'éteignant dans un murmure.

Bill retint un sourire. « Vraiment ? Eh bien je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne devrais pas, c'est un gars très sympa. »

« Pas comme ça Bill » dit Percy avec insistance.

« Oh tu veux dire que tu _l'aimes bien _? Je n'aurais jamais deviné. »

Percy le regarda. « Tu le savais ? »

« La façon dont tu rougissais pendant le repas t'a trahi Perce. »

« Percy avait l'air horrifié. « Oh, nononononononononononononononononon ! Si tu t'en est rendu compte alors il… oh non ! »

« Percy, Perce, du calme » dit Bill doucement, un léger sourire encore présent sur ses lèvres. « Ca va. Perce, il veut être ton ami. »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit à propos de… ? » Percy le regardait, suppliant.

« Non, je lui ai juste dit que tu avais quelques problèmes » répondit Bill.

Les yeux de Percy s'écarquillèrent, presque aussi comiquement que ceux d'Oliver plus tôt. « Oh non ! Maintenant il pense sûrement que je suis un faible pathétique- »

« Percy ! » fit Bill sèchement.

Percy s'arrêta et baissa les yeux. « Désolé. »

« En fait, il se faisait du souci pour toi Perce. Donne lui une chance, on ne sait jamais. » Bill sourit à nouveau ; il se leva et s'arrêta pour serrer l'épaule de Percy avant de quitter la pièce.

Percy resta assis un moment dans la pièce, repensant à ce que Bill avait dit. Lui et Oliver n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis possibles, mais être les seuls garçons de leur maison à Poudlard les avait en quelque sorte forcé à s'allier, et cela ne le gênerait pas vraiment de parler avec Oliver. Ses joues rougirent légèrement alors qu'il réfléchissait.

Dans l'autre pièce, Bill souriait en écrivant une lettre à Charlie ; tout cela pouvait se révéler très intéressant. Evidemment, il devrait être sûr d'Oliver avant que les choses aillent trop loin, il n'était pas près de laisser quoiqu ce soit blesser son petit frère encore une fois.

_Et voilà ! Alors ce petit chapitre ? Promis, j'essaye de traduire le suivant plus vite que celui là._


	7. Chapitre 7

_Me revoilà ! Encore désolée de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps entre chaque chapitre, mais ça avance quand même petit à petit. J'espère que j'ai toujours des lecteurs avec toute cette attente. Dans tous les cas merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé une petite review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci ! En route pour le chapitre 7 !_

_Disclaimer : J'ai jamais rien piqué de ma vie, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer Emprunté peut-être…Mais je rends toujours tout au bout du compte, dommage…_

Percy's Pain

Chapitre 7

Le silence avait finalement été brisé le soir suivant après le dîner, une fois que Bill se fut discrètement éclipsé sous le prétexte d'aller faire du thé, et qu'Oliver eut amené Percy à discuter si oui ou non Snape et Trelawney avaient eu une liaison pendant qu'ils étaient à l'école. Percy était inflexible sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien eu, pendant qu'Oliver exposait, enthousiaste, toutes ses 'preuves'. Bill avait dû étouffer son rire quelques fois alors qu'il écoutait – mais en y repensant, Snape et Trelawney avaient été terriblement proches lorsqu'il était à l'école – ça semblait… intéressant.

Mais une fois que la gêne entre eux eut disparu, faire partir Oliver devint une tâche ardue. Pas qu'il était malpoli ou qu'il restait jusqu'à des heures indues, mais il faisait toujours un saut. Cela ne dérangeait pas beaucoup Bill, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais vu Percy sourire autant que depuis une semaine.

Mais les choses avançaient un peu trop vite. Oliver avait fait promettre à Percy qu'il irait au cinéma avec lui, et Bill ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait, à laisser son petit frère sortir avec un homme qui n'acceptait peut-être pas les gays – si jamais quelque chose arrivait et qu'Oliver se montrait désagréable, récupérer Percy serait très difficile. Ce qui était l'une des deux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à aborder le sujet avec Oliver.

L'autre raison étant que la date du procès était fixée. Percy devrait retourner en Angleterre pour témoigner, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Bill. » dit Oliver calmement, regardant l'aîné des Weasley.

Bill se figea légèrement ; il avait été en train de fixer son thé, essayant de trouver un moyen d'amener subtilement le sujet. « Oui ? »

« Je sais que ça peut te sembler brutal, mais exactement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Percy – il est juste tellement différent de ce dont je me souviens. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver d'assez grave pour le rendre tellement… » Il s'arrêta, se sachant pas vraiment comment le formuler.

Bill l'étudia. Il lut une sincère inquiétude sur son visage, et il prit une profonde inspiration. « Oliver – qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'homosexualité ? »

Oliver eut l'air effrayé pendant une minute, clignant des yeux de confusion – puis il rougit. Une vue que Bill aurait trouvé extrêmement amusante si le bien-être de Percy n'avait pas résidé dans la réponse.

« Je ne pensais pas c'était _autant_ évident » murmura-t-il.

Bill cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« C'était une question piège non ? » demanda Oliver calmement. « Pourquoi – Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Bill cligna à nouveau des yeux. « Je n'ai absolument rien contre – maintenant est-ce que ça t'embêterait de m'expliquer ce que tu voulais dire à l'instant ? »

A la seconde même où il vit l'expression soulagée d'Oliver, il fit la relation et sourit de soulagement. « Tu es gay. »

Oliver acquiesça lentement. « Heu… oui… J'avais l'intention d'en parler à un moment ou à un autre – je veux dire, je n'allais pas simplement commencer – essayer – de sortir avec ton frère sans que tu le saches – bien que je ne sois pas tout à fait certain qu'il – heu, tu sais, et c'est pour ça que je voulais savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, pour voir si ça – je ne sais pas – le traumatiserait si je disais quoi que ce soit et- »

« Oliver » dit Bill gentiment en riant légèrement. « Tu babilles. » Un poids avait très certainement été ôté de ses épaules. « Donc tu as le béguin pour mon petit frère ? » demanda-t-il, faisant de nouveau rougir Oliver. « Eh bien c'est bon, vu qu'il t'_aime_ bien aussi. »

« Oliver releva les yeux en souriant largement. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. » Puis le sourire de Bill disparut. « Oliver, écoute moi, ne te précipite pas s'il te plaît – Percy a vécu beaucoup de choses et il se remet à peine. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Oliver.

Bill lui dit, vaguement, ce qui s'était produit, et une expression menaçante passa sur le visage d'Oliver.

« Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il faire un truc comme ça ? Et à Percy ! Il prenait toujours tout tellement au sérieux à l'école – ce n'est pas étonnant – ce Bâtard ! J'espère que vous allez le faire tomber – ou mieux, est-ce que vous lui avez déjà tapé dessus ? »

Ah, donc la solution 'taper sur Fudge' n'était pas limitée aux deux aînés Weasley apparemment.

« Le procès débute dans un mois ; Percy devra bientôt partir pour faire sa déposition. »

L'expression d'Oliver s'adoucit. « Ça va être difficile. »

« Ouais » soupira Bill.

Il restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment.

« Alors donc c'est bon si je sors avec lui ? » demanda finalement Oliver, jouant nerveusement avec sa tasse.

Bill ravala un petit rire. « Je suppose – tant que tu y vas doucement – ramène-le à la maison à onze heures et ne le fait pas faire quoique ce soit s'il n'est pas à l'aise » dit-il, plaisantant à moitié.

Oliver saisit l'avertissement et acquiesça gravement – il comprenait – s'il faisait du mal à Percy, Bill et probablement le reste du clan Weasley, ainsi que les Weasley honoraires, le réduiraient en poussière – perspective peu engageante. Une chance qu'il n'ait nulle intention de blesser Percy.

Oliver arriva chez Bill à sept heures et demie. Charlie était passé pour parler à Bill, et donc ces deux derniers étaient dans le salon lorsque Oliver arriva. Percy était encore dans sa chambre, se demandant probablement comment il allait s'habiller. Bill se leva en souriant une fois qu'Oliver se fut assit.

« Je vais voir ce qui retient Percy » dit-il, échangeant un sourire entendu avec Charlie. Ce qui rendit Oliver nettement nerveux.

Une fois Bill parti, Charlie se tourna vers Oliver, une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. « Alors, on m'a dit que tu voulais sortir avec mon petit frère. Vu que notre père n'est pas là pour te faire un petit speech sur les règles quand on sort avec un Weasley, je vais le faire. Je ne sais pas ce que Bill t'a dit, mais je vais être très, très clair. Si tu ne ramènes pas Percy à la maison à onze heures, ou que ses vêtements sont froissés, ses cheveux ébouriffés ou ses joues rouges, je m'occuperai personnellement de te désosser membre à membre. De plus, s'il revient à la maison troublé d'une quelconque manière par la façon dont tu l'auras traité, je ferai bien pire – compris ? »

Oliver était figé sur son siège, cherchant une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Charlie, mais il paraissait mortellement sérieux. Il déglutit difficilement et acquiesça – il aurait définitivement préféré parler avec Bill.

L'expression sérieuse de Charlie dura juste assez longtemps pour qu'Oliver acquiesce, puis il se mit à rire, prenant Oliver totalement au dépourvu. « Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Au moins je sais que je n'ai pas perdu la main ! » dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

« Charlie, arrête d'effrayer ce pauvre garçon. Amusez-vous tous les deux » dit Bill en souriant, dirigeant Percy vers la porte. Oliver sauta presque du canapé et sortit, traînant Percy derrière lui. Bill se laissa tomber sur le canapé qu'Oliver avait libéré et se mit à rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Juste ce que je ferai si Percy est en retard. » Charlie sourit.

Bill secoua la tête. « Ce garçon n'a aucun sens de la mode. Je veux dire, honnêtement, je lui ai acheté une nouvelle garde-robe et il se débrouille pour mettre des vêtements qui ne vont pas ensembles – autant pour le fameux sens de la mode gay. » Il soupira. « Je pense que ça devrait être toi Charlie » dit-il, retournant à la conversation qu'ils avaient avant qu'Oliver arrive.

« Mais ça passera mieux si ça vient de toi Bill, et tu sais qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas si je lui dis qu'elle ne devrait pas venir » dit Charlie plaintivement.

Charlie, regarde, je ne peux simplement pas m'occuper de maman et de Percy, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est leur dire à propos du procès, c'est tout. S'il te plait Charlie, c'est tout ce que je te demande, parler à maman et papa du procès. Ne leur dis même pas pourquoi, dis leur juste. »

« On va devoir leur dire pourquoi il y a un procès Bill, on ne peut pas les laisser avoir un choc s'il le lisent dans les journaux ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Mince, tu as raison, » grogna Bill. « On doit trouver un moyen de leur dire qui les empêchera de venir nous voir. Je sais que Percy va paniquer si ils arrivent tous au même moment en demandant ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Charlie pouvait voir la tension à laquelle son frère était soumis, et il soupira. S'avançant, il pressa le genou de Bill, la partie de son frère la plus proche qu'il pouvait atteindre. « Je vais trouver quelque chose Bill. Peut-être que tu devrais aller dormir, tu stresses trop depuis le début de cette histoire, non ? »

Bill acquiesça avec lassitude. « Entre essayer de faire que Percy aille mieux et le procès… Charlie, je sais qu'on en a parlé, mais je ne crois pas qu'il va gérer ça aussi bien qu'il continue à le prétendre. Je ne sais pas, simplement. Peut-être que je fais une erreur en amenant ça devant les tribunaux, peut-être que j'aurais dû laisser tomber. »

Charlie le fixa comme si il avait trois têtes, son visage rougissant légèrement sous l'effet de la colère. « N'ose même pas te dégager de là Bill ! » dit-il sèchement. « Ca que ce bâtard a fait était malsain et dégoûtant et il doit être puni, et si tu abandonnais comme ça il gagnerait, et Percy continuerait à avoir peur. Je ne veux pas de ça, tu ne veux pas de ça et il ne veut pas de ça, c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de témoigner Bill. Bill s'il te plait, je sais que ça te fatigue, mais on doit faire face pour Percy. Si on ne le fait pas, il aura peur d'être lui même toute sa vie. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il y a des personnes comme lui, qui l'encouragent, et il ne le saura pas si nous abandonnons. Tu sais que j'ai raison Bill. »

« Je sais Charlie ! » cria Bill. « Je sais tout ça ! Je ne veux simplement pas le voir redevenir ce qu'il était avant – tu n'étais pas là quand je l'ai trouvé Charlie – ce que cet homme lui a fait est pire que tout, mais je ne sais pas si je peux le faire passer par tout ça une fois de plus. Je ne sais juste pas. » Il se détendit. « Quel grand frère je fais, c'est la seconde fois que je lui fais défaut Charlie. »

Charlie se précipita d'aller à coté de lui, maintenant très inquiet. « Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Bill, tu ne lui as pas fait défaut, tu es un grand frère super et Percy est d'accord, je le sais. »

« Non Charlie, j'aurais dû le rattraper quand il est parti – après cette dispute avec papa – j'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser durer tout ça si longtemps avant d'aller le voir. S'il n'avait pas envoyé cette lettre, même maintenant je ne m'en inquièterais pas – il pourrait être mort maintenant… » Sa voix s'estompa.

Charlie était choqué. Jamais auparavant Bill n'avait dit quelque chose comme ça – Bill n'avait jamais douté de lui avant – ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et Charlie n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de le réconforter. « Mais il ne l'est pas Bill, il n'est pas mort – il a envoyé la lettre. Et on aurait tous dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas à propos de cette querelle. Bill allez, ce n'était pas ta faute, partage la responsabilité. C'est aussi bien ma faute, celle des jumeaux, celle de Ron, celle de Ginny, de maman et papa, mais tu sais qui est le plus à blâmer Bill ? » demanda Charlie, voulant que son frère se concentre, qu'il aille mieux.

« Fudge » murmura Bill.

"Exactement, et c'est lui que nous allons faire tomber Bill. Et après on pourra vraiment s'occuper de Percy » acheva Charlie doucement.

Bill savait qu'il avait raison. C'était la faute de beaucoup de personnes si Percy en était arrivé là, mais ils ne pouvaient pas réparer ça avant de s'être occupés de Fudge. Il parvint à faire un petit sourire à Charlie, dont le soulagement de savoir Bill de nouveau aux commandes était presque palpable.

« Ok, » dit-il lentement. « Alors quand est-ce que tu vas le dire à maman ? »

Charlie sourit, soupirant de soulagement.

_Ca va plus vite à lire qu'à traduire non ? Je vais essayer de me booster un peu pour la traduction, mais je vous promets rien. Enfin dans tous les cas il ne reste que 3 chapitres !_

_Biz à tous et à la prochaine !_


	8. Chapitre 8

_NdT : Merci à mes deux derniers reviewers qui m'ont décidé à terminer cette traduction en m'envoyant des reviews si gentilles que j'ai quand même fini par me sentir coupable d'avoir abandonné si près du but. Cette fois c'est fini, et les trois derniers chapitres sont postés en même temps.  
_

_Chapitre 8_

Percy tressaillit lorsque l'appareil photo se déclencha subitement, le faisant sursauter. Il n'était même pas encore entré, n'avait pas encore vu Fudge. Il se rapprocha de Bill tout en gardant les yeux fixés au sol, faisant confiance à son frère pour le mener hors de la foule.

Il sentait l'appréhension monter il ne souhaitait pas être là, et Bill pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sur la différence entre Fudge et le reste du monde. Il ne voulait vraiment plus du tout être là. Au moins ni Olivier ni sa famille n'étaient présents. Quand Bill avait émis l'idée, la simple possibilité qu'ils puissent venir, Percy l'avait supplié de leur dire de rester à l'écart. Charlie leur avait donc expliqué, et ils avaient promis de ne pas venir au procès.

Malgré tout, Bill avait vu quelques têtes rousses et les avait reconnues. Ils n'entreraient peut-être pas dans la salle d'audience, mais ils attendraient dehors. Charlie leur avait dit, très succinctement, que Percy était gay, que Fudge avait abusé de sa position et qu'ils lui intentaient un procès, rien de plus, mais personne dans leur famille n'était stupide. Ils savaient que les choses allaient mal, ils ne savaient juste pas à quel point. Ils attendraient jusqu'à ce que le procès soit terminé, puis ils essaieraient probablement de convaincre Percy de rentrer à la maison avec eux.

C'était ce dont Bill avait le plus peur. Après ça, Percy serait… bouleversé, faute d'un meilleur terme. Il ne serait pas capable de faire face à une arrivée en masse de tout le clan Weasley.

Bill entraina Percy à l'écart de la masse de journalistes – il lui était facile de sentir la peur de son frère – qui posaient tous des questions scandaleuses sur les détails de l'affaire. Ceux-ci avaient été gardés sous silence, mais comme dans tous les procès impliquant un citoyen "modèle" comme le Ministre de la Magie, la presse allait assister au procès. Par conséquent, toute l'histoire serait imprimée dans les journaux du soir.

Même s'il souhaitait avidement que Fudge soit extrêmement embarrassé par la presse, il anticipait déjà que Percy en souffrirait bien plus, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il souhaitait à moitié qu'Olivier soit là avec eux, mais il attendait nerveusement chez Bill, respectant sa promesse de ne pas venir. Jusqu'à présent il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, mais c'était de toute évidence prévu, et dépendait largement de l'issue du procès. Bill était véritablement impressionné par sa retenue; alors qu'il voulait de toute évidence être présent. S'il s'était agi de lui, ou de n'importe quel autre Weasley, ils seraient venus de toute façon. C'était probablement une bonne chose que Percy ait quelqu'un qui respectait ses souhaits.

Bill, suivi de près par Charlie, guida Percy dans la salle d'audience, et ils prirent possession de leurs sièges en regardant les journalistes prendre des notes.

-Après le procès-

Bill jeta un regard noir à Fudge, et plissa les yeux lorsque l'ex Ministre de la Magie toisa Percy avec dégout. Une main posée sur le dos de Percy, il le poussa gentiment en avant et le fit sortir de la salle d'audience. Percy se figea, et Bill suivit son regard.

"Oh mince!" s'exclama-t-il doucement.

Toute leur famille – leurs parents, Ron et Ginny – était là, les regardant, leurs expressions allant de la colère au choc en passant par la détresse et, dans le cas de leur mère (qui avait le visage caché par ses mains), les larmes. Percy, bien sûr, comprit de travers et commença à trembler. C'était encore pire que lorsqu'il s'était trouvé à la barre des témoins.

Il semblait déchiré entre la fuite ou rester et subir ce qu'il pensait que sa famille lui réservait.

"Charlie, ramène-le à Olivier," dit Bill rapidement. "Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai réglé les choses ici."

Percy le regarda et la peur, telle celle d'un enfant, qu'il lut dans ses yeux donna envie à Bill d'aller trouver Fudge sur le champ et de lui casser la figure. Comme cet enfoiré osait-il s'en tirer si facilement, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, comment !

Charlie tira gentiment Percy par le bras, l'entraînant à l'écart de la foule vers une cheminée gardée et réservée aux participants du procès. Les journalistes les ignorèrent, simplement car Fudge était également sorti et qu'ils réclamaient une déclaration.

Quand ils eurent disparu, Bill se tourna vers sa famille.

"Est-ce que vous auriez pu avoir l'air encore moins accueillant ?" cracha-t-il.

"Quoi ?" demanda son père après quelques essais infructueux.

"Il pense que vous êtes dégoutés par lui. Ca vous aurait tué de sourire et de l'embrasser ?" Bill inspira profondément afin de se calmer. Il était en colère parce que Fudge s'en était tiré facilement, pas contre sa famille. "Pourquoi l'avez-vous regardé comme ça ?" demanda-t-il finalement après un silence gêné.

"Les jumeaux – nous n'avions pas réalisé qu'ils étaient entrés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils sont sortis avant vous, ils nous ont dit certaines choses que Fudge a fait – nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réfléchir…" la voix de son père devint inaudible.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter ! Où est-il, Bill ? Où est mon pauvre bébé ?" dit sa mère, une expression déterminée dans le regard.

"Maman, ça ne servirait à rien que tu ailles le voir maintenant. Il ne t'écouterait pas. En moins de trois secondes, il a réussi à se convaincre que tu le détestes. Je suis désolé maman, mais si n'importe lequel d'entre vous allait le voir maintenant ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. S'il te plaît, laisse-lui un peu d'espace, et laisse-moi le temps de lui parler." Bill la supplia du regard.

Avec un sanglot défait, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Merci, maman," dit-il, la serrant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne. "Je ferais mieux d'y aller, et de l'empêcher de se refermer sur lui-même avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Il s'éloigner quand il entendit sa mère dire doucement, "Dis-lui de renter à la maison, Bill, dis-lui que je veux le voir."

Bill sourit. "Je le ferai, maman."

Quand il eût disparu, Ron retrouva finalement assez de voix pour demander, "Où sont Fred et George ?"

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient disparu après leur avoir dit ce qui était arrivé à Percy, et personne ne savait où.

Charlie sauta sur Bill dès que celui-ci arriva dans sa cheminée. "Bill, allez, parle-lui ! Il s'est barricadé dans sa chambre et il refuse de nous écouter. Olivier est en train d'essayer de lui parler, mais… Bill, arrange ça !"

Bill se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Percy avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Olivier le regarda avec un air suppliant. Bill essaya de tourner la poignée de la porte. Verrouillée. "Percy, laisse-moi entrer."

Rien.

"Perce, allez, ouvre la porte et laisse moi entrer. Juste moi. Il faut qu'on parle," dit-il avec juste un soupçon d'autorité fraternelle. Après quelques secondes, il essaya à nouveau la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit. Il entra, bloquant la vue de l'intérieur de la chambre aux deux autres, et ferma la porte derrière lui. "Perce ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Percy ne leva pas les yeux de là où il était roulé en boule sur le lit, les bras autour de ses genoux. Sa baguette était posée à côté de lui. Bill s'assit à côté de lui, déplaçant la baguette, et le serra dans ses bras.

"OK, et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?" dit Bill doucement.

"Tu sais ce qui ne va pas," dit Percy avec une voix étonnement amère.

"Non, je ne sais pas, alors dis moi."

Percy s'écarta, les yeux brillants de larmes. "C'est moi qui ne vais pas, Bill ! Moi ! Ce que je suis !"

Bill le regarda attentivement et fut obligé de sourire tristement. "Olivier est pareil, Percy. Il est gay, juste comme toi."

Percy ne sembla pas surpris, Olivier lui avait donc déjà dit.

"Ce n'est pas pareil," dit Percy, découragé, se laissant glisser au sol. "Ce n'est simplement pas pareil."

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Juste parce que," murmura Percy. Il se frotta les yeux, essayant de faire partir les larmes. "C'est Olivier… rien ne peut mal aller avec Olivier."

Bill essaya, vainement, de suivre la logique tordue de son frère. "Percy, il n'y a rien qui ne va pas avec toi. Fudge est un enfoiré, c'est lui qui a tort, pas toi."

"Et maman ? Et papa ? Et Ron, Ginny ? Ils ont tort aussi, Bill ? Je ne crois pas. S'ils me détestent, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. J'aurais juste dû…" Sa voix s'estompa, se brisant sous ses émotions. "Et le tribunal… ils n'ont pas tort, Bill… ça veut dire que je suis… ce que je suis… qui je suis… je ne sais pas…" dit il finalement d'une voix étranglée.

Bill se laissa glisser à coté de lui et le rapprocha de lui, ignorant la façon dont il se raidit au contact. "Maman et papa ne te détestent pas Percy… ils étaient en colère et dégoutés de ce qui t'est arrivé, pas après toi. Ils t'aiment, Perce, et ils veulent que tu reviennes à la maison."

"Je… je ne peux pas… Bill, je ne peux pas," marmonna-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas à y aller maintenant, Perce, pas tant que tu n'es pas prêt," le rassura Bill, lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment. Finalement, Bill s'écarta assez pour se tourner et regarder Percy droit dans les yeux.

"Il n'y a rien de mal chez toi, Percy. Différent, mais rien de mal. Et il n'y a rien de mal à être différent. J'aime le fait que tu sois différent, tu dois juste l'accepter toi-même. Viens maintenant, avant que Charlie et Olivier défoncent la porte, " dit Bill doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Percy sourit également. Faiblement, mais c'était un début.

Fudge avait été jugé – pas assez sévèrement, loin s'en fallait. Une tape sur la main, une rétrogradation, et il devait verser une compensation financière à Percy. Trop peu, mais c'était un début.

Maintenant le processus de guérison pouvait véritablement commencer.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Chapitre 9_

Les Jumeaux arrivèrent chez eux, leurs visages figés dans des expressions identiques de colère et de choc. Comment quiconque, même un connard égoïste, pouvait-il faire ça à leur frère, simplement parce qu'il était gay ? Ca dépassait les limites de la stupidité ! Et ce que Fudge lui avait fait n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il aurait dû endurer – Askaban était encore trop bien pour lui.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot alors qu'ils travaillèrent tard dans la nuit sur la vengeance parfaite pour ce que Percy avait dû subir. Et quand ils eurent fini, ils envoyèrent immédiatement une lettre à Bill et Charlie.

Lettre que Charlie reçu trois jours plus tard, lu et se mit à rire à en avoir mal aux cotes. Bill, entendant le tapage, le rejoignit dans la cuisine et demanda à savoir ce qui était tellement amusant. Charlie lui expliqua donc.

"Non, ils n'ont pas fait ça !" s'exclama Bill avec un sourire.

Charlie hocha vigoureusement la tête. "SI, ils l'ont fait !"

"Oh oui ! Cet enfoiré méritait bien ça !"

Percy arriva en trainant les pieds à la porte de la cuisine afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. "Qui a fait quoi ?"

Bill se tourna vers lui avec un sourire inquiet pendant que Charlie lui répondait. "Les jumeaux ont envoyé une boite de chocolats à Fudge…" Il éclata de rire.

Les yeux de Percy prirent une expression hantée.

"Les chocolats ont un temps de réaction différé. Il va tous les manger et subitement tomber malade avec toute une série de maux différents !" finit Charlie avec difficulté et éclatant de rire à nouveau.

Percy fit un petit sourire. Bill eut un sourire rassurant. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Perce, il ne peut rien te faire. Bon sang, il ne peut même pas toucher aux jumeaux."

Percy avait l'air pensif. "Pourquoi ont-ils…?"

"Pourquoi ont-ils quoi, Perce ?" demanda Charlie.

"Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Est-ce c'était un nouveau produit ou quelque chose qu'ils avaient besoin de tester ?" demanda Percy.

A ces mots, la mâchoire de Charlie tomba de surprise. Bill fronça les sourcils, inquiet. "Non, Perce, ils ne l'ont pas fait pour les tester."

"Alors… alors pourquoi ?" demanda Percy, circonspect.

"Parce que Fudge est un enfoiré qui aurait dû être condamné à plus que ce qu'il a eu pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir !" s'exclama Charlie.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un leur a dit de les envoyer ?"

"Non," répondit Bill doucement.

"Alors pourquoi… ?"

"Parce que tu es leur frère, Perce. Ils se soucient de toi, et ce que Fudge a fait est inexcusable pour nous tous. Ils ont fait ce que n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait fait, si nous avion eu les ressources," dit Bill doucement, inquiet en voyant la souffrance dans les yeux de son frère.

"Mais ils me détestent…" Il s'arrêta, les bras passés autour de lui, confus.

"Bill le serra dans ses bras. "Ils ne te détestent pas. Je peux te garantir qu'en ce moment même, ils s'en veulent énormément pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont jamais dit d'horrible. Ils n'ont jamais voulu te blesser, pas vraiment."

"Je… je sais – mais ça m'a blessé… ça n'aurait pas dû… juste… juste comme je n'aurais pas dû laisser Fudge et… et M… Flint m'atteindre… Je…"

"Chut," le calma Bill. "Chut, ça va, Perce, ça ira. Ce n'était pas ta faute; rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute."

Percy pleurait.

Bill regarda Charlie par-dessus l'épaule de Percy. Charlie se mordait la lèvre, mais Bill, avec son attention focalisée sur Percy, ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou pour retenir ses propres larmes. Charlie le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire triste.

Finalement, une semaine plus tard, quand Percy se sentit mieux, Bill décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'il voie leur mère. Bien sûr, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que leur mère le harcelait pour qu'il la laisse voir Percy. Il lui avait fallu toutes ses forces pour lui faire promettre de rester à l'écart pour autant de temps qu'elle l'avait fait.

"Maman !" cria Charlie. "Papa !"

Percy était à côté de Bill, remuant en permanence. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait ici en six ans. Bill avait une main posée affectueusement sur son épaule, ce qui avait deux objectifs. Percy était rassuré – Bill resterait avec lui – et cela l'empêchait également de se défiler et de s'enfuir.

"Ca ira, Perce," murmura Bill.

"Maman !" appela Charlie de nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et leur mère apparut. Elle ne cria pas 'Bill !' ou 'Charlie !', en fait elle ne dit rien. Charlie s'écarta et Percy se retrouva enveloppé avec amour dans les bras de sa mère, qui le serrait à lui en couper le souffle.

"Percy !" dit-elle avec passion. "Mon petit Percy ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est ce que tu manges bien ? Est-ce qu'ils ont pris soin de toi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Maman !" s'exclamèrent Bill et Charlie à l'unisson.

"Désolée les garçons," dit-elle en rougissant. "Votre père aurait dû être là, mais il a été appelé et a dû partir à la dernière minute. Oh Percy !" Elle le serra dans se bras de nouveau.

Elle ne lâcha pas Percy pendant plus de quelques secondes tout au long de leur visite.

"Est-ce que vous restez ce soir?" demanda-t-elle environ une heure plus tard. Personne d'autre n'était présent, et il n'y aurait personne jusqu'à ce que Percy soit reparti. Aucun d'entre eux ne pensait qu'il était prêt.

Bill jeta un coup d'œil à Percy, qui devenait agité, incapable de se concentrer sur la discussion familiale – mais bon, il était toujours resté en marge auparavant – et qui avait l'air anxieux de partir. "Non, maman, peut-être une autre fois."

Percy lui jeta un regard soulagé, et il sourit.

"D'accord." Leur mère fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception. Elle refusait de donner à son fils des raisons supplémentaires de se sentir mal à propos de ce qui s'était passé. "A la prochaine fois alors. Vous pourriez peut-être venir diner?"

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Percy, qui hocha la tête faiblement et regarda le sol.

"Bien," sourit Charlie. "On ferait mieux de rentrer et de te préparer à sortir, petit frère." Il se leva et entraina Percy avec lui. "Bye maman." Il leur fit signe de la main et ils transplanèrent, laissant à Bill le soin de répondre aux inévitables questions.

"Sortir où ?" Molly se tourna vers son fils ainé.

Bill soupira, secoua la tête et sourit. "Ne dit rien, maman, mais Percy a un rendez-vous ce soir, un vrai rendez-vous d'après mes informations.

"Avec qui ?"

"Tu te souviens du camarade de chambre de Percy à Poudlard ?" demanda Bill.

Molly réfléchit un instant. "Oh oui – il est venu à la maison quelques fois quand Percy était en troisième année. Olivier… Olivier Dubois je crois, il jouait au Quidditch, non ?"

"C'est lui."

"Et Percy a un rendez-vous avec lui ?"

"Ouaip. Olivier travaille pour la branche Roumaine de Gringotts – il apprend deux ou trois choses avec moi en ce moment, il ira travailler comme conjureur de sorts là-bas."

"Oh."

"Ouais. Je vais y aller, maman, avant que Charlie choisisse une tenue affreuse. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre en matière de goût vestimentaire."

"Bien sûr, mon chéri. Prends soin de lui pour moi. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir de nouveau."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. On s'occupera de lui."

"Je sais, je m'inquiète juste."

"Il ira bien, maman." Bill sourit en sortant sa baguette et transplana.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Chapitre 10_

"Hey Percy !" Olivier sourit, le serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras. "Comment vas-tu ?" Il savait que Percy était allé voir ses parents aujourd'hui pour la première fois en six ans. Ca avait dû être bizarre.

Percy sourit légèrement. "OK."

"Bien," sourit largement Olivier. "Prêt pour aller dîner ?"

Percy hocha la tête.

Olivier l'emmena dans un des restaurants les plus reclus de la ville moldu du Caire. AU milieu du repas, une fois un silence confortable établi, Olivier demanda soudainement, "Vas-tu accepter le job ?"

Percy haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai encore une semaine pour y réfléchir." Il avait à peine pensé à l'offre d'emploi à la réserve de Dragons depuis le procès, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait…

"Mais tu as envie de l'accepter, non ?" insista Olivier, interprétant facilement l'expression de Percy.

Percy baissa la tête afin de masquer ses émotions. "Oui."

"Alors pourquoi hésites-tu ?"

"Eh bien d'abord il y a eu le procès… et maintenant… eh bien maintenant c'est juste… je ne veux pas…" Embarrassé, sa voix s'affaiblit. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait construit avec Olivier.

Olivier sourit, comprenant ce que Percy voulait dire. "Perce."

"Hmm ?" Percy releva la tête, de la peur dans les yeux.

"J'avais besoin de savoir ce que tu allais faire avant de te dire ça: je comptais demander un transfert si tu n'acceptais pas le job, mais de toute façon mon véritable travail est en Roumanie." Il observa attentivement la réaction de Percy.

"Quoi ?" demanda Percy, les yeux brillants d'intérêt et d'un petit quelque chose en plus. "Tu veux dire…"

"Si tu acceptes le job, nous travaillerons presque à côté l'un de l'autre."

"Vraiment ?"

Olivier hocha la tête. Allongeant le bras par-dessus la table, il se lança et prit la main de Percy dans la sienne, caressant la peau douce avec ses doigts.

"Donc si j'accepte le job nous pouvons… on peut continuer ça…?" demanda Percy timidement.

Le sourire d'Olivier illumina la pièce. "J'espérais que tu allais dire ça ! Bien sûr qu'on peut, Perce !" Il aurait pu sauter de joie et serrer Percy dans ses bras, mais récemment Percy avait déjà été la cible de trop d'attentions, simplement parce qu'il était gay, pour le justifier.

"Olivier…" demanda Percy au bout d'un moment, les yeux fixés sur sa main que caressait toujours Olivier.

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu dirais qu'on… qu'on sort ensemble ?" Les derniers mots étaient à peine plus qu'un souffle. Ses yeux, à nouveau emplis de peur, rencontrèrent ceux d'Olivier.

Olivier sourit. "Oui, Percy, je dirais qu'on sort ensemble. Pourquoi ?" Il sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant le sourire timide sur le visage de Percy.

"Je me demandais juste," murmura Percy, levant les yeux vers ceux bruns et chaleureux d'Olivier.

Peut-être que le monde n'était pas si mal que ça, finalement.

Il accepta donc le travail à la réserve de dragons. Charlie avait passé la plus grande partie de la semaine suivante, tout en l'aidant à trouver son propre appartement (payé par la première partie de l'argent du dédommagement), à lui apprendre les règles lui faisant rentrer dans le crâne ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire avec un dragon. L'autre partie de ladite semaine fut passée à marmonner sur le temps qu'il allait devoir passer à garder un œil très attentif sur un petit frère incroyablement téméraire, sur la quantité de cheveux gris qu'il aurait d'ici la fin de l'année, et la quantité de crises cardiaques qui seraient causées par Percy. Par chance, Percy n'était pas là pour entendre ces derniers commentaires, mais Bill passa la plupart de cette semaine à se payer sa tête.

Choisir l'appartement avait pris beaucoup de temps. Percy était horriblement difficile maintenant qu'il avait repris en partie confiance en lui. Il ne disait jamais rien à ce sujet, hochait la tête quand il fallait, comme s'il essayait de rester dans leurs bonnes grâces, mais ça se voyait dans son langage corporel. Mais finalement, ils lui trouvèrent un joli petit appartement.

Puis Charlie suggéra une pendaison de crémaillère. Il mentionna les gens de la réserve, Bill mentionna la famille, et après mûre réflexion Percy donna son accord.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva debout à côté d'Olivier, nerveux et rigide, parcourant des yeux la petite foule présente dans son salon et essayant de ne pas perdre sa famille de vue. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à les éviter. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais une peur bien ancrée l'y avait obligé.

"Percy."

Il sursauta en entendant Ginny, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avala difficilement sa salive, palissant légèrement. "G. Ginny," parvint-il à dire, et seule la main d'Olivier se glissant rapidement dans la sienne l'empêcha de fuir.

Ginny avait apparemment les mêmes problèmes à trouver ses mots que lui. Finalement, elle s'approcha simplement et le serra dans ses bras. Elle n'était plus la petite fille dont il se souvenait, mais il s'en fallait de peu. Le visage enfouit dans son épaule, elle murmura "Je suis désolée, Percy."

Par dessus son épaule, il cligna des yeux à Olivier, surpris. "Pourquoi es-tu désolée ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Elle recula, essuyant quelques larmes de ses joues. "Parce que j'étais assez idiote pour laisser mon grand frère souffrir pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable." Elle le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, aussi férocement que leur mère. "Je t'aime," dit-elle, avant de serrer un peu plus fort puis de finalement le lâcher. "La fête est sympa, au fait." Ses yeux scannèrent la foule pendant un moment. "Il faut que j'y aille, je dois voir si Karl est encore là." Elle lui sourit avant de s'éclipser.

Percy la regarda partir, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Olivier toussa sèchement, attirant son attention, puis hocha la tête vers les jumeaux qui se tenait là, des expressions très sérieuses sur leurs visages.

"On vient juste de parler avec Bill et Charlie-"

"Et ils nous ont dit que tu pensais qu'on te détestait-"

"Comment as-tu pu penser ça, Perce ?"

"On ne te déteste pas."

"Eh bien… Je… Hum…" Sa voix s'estompa sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

George fit le premier pas et serra Percy dans ses bras il avait toujours été le plus démonstratif des deux. "On ne te déteste vraiment pas, Percy, et si on avait pu s'en tirer on aurait fait quelque chose de bien pire à cet enfoiré."

Fred opine du chef, marquant son accord. "Comme le transporter à Azkaban, c'aurait été bien."

George hocha la tête, reculant.

Vint ensuite le silence gêné réservé à l'instant suivant une tirade sérieux des jumeaux, avant que Fred ne sourie. "Bon choix au fait, Perce-"

"Tu vas faire d'Olivier un Weasley honoraire aussi ?"

Ils se tournèrent vers Olivier quand Percy rougit, de nouveau sérieux. "Fais-lui du mal et tu recevras une autre boite de ces chocolats avec ton nom dessus – et on te fera les manger." Ils sourirent diaboliquement.

Olivier hocha la tête mais sourit. Il devenait un habitué des menaces de la famille Weasley. Charlie (quand il était présent) et Bill n'avaient pas manqué de la menacer à chaque fois qu'il emmenait Percy quelque part – ils étaient presque pire que les jumeaux à ce niveau là. Mais il savait qu'ils étaient aussi très sérieux.

"Fred ! George !" couina Percy soudainement.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, souriant largement. "C'est notre Percy." Ils se mirent à rire.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes de plus avant de partir retrouver Bill et Charlie. Olivier disparut également dans la foule, parti à la recherche de la table sur laquelle se trouvait la nourriture, où qu'elle se soit installée, laissant Percy seul à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Il réfléchissait encore à ce que les jumeaux lui avaient dit, tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que Ron l'avait rejoint – Harry et Hermione se trouvaient quelque part dans la pièce.

"Sympa la fête, Perce. Alors tu vas travailler avec tous ces gens ?" demanda Ron après une minute de silence, sortant Percy de ses pensées.

Réfléchissant rapidement à toutes les réponses possibles, Percy se contenta de hocher la tête. "Oui."

"Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé en dresseur de dragons, mais ce type, Vlad, n'a pas arrêté de parler de ça à papa depuis une heure. C'est que tu dois être vraiment bon."

Percy haussa les épaules, rougissant de nouveau.

"Percy, je suis désolé. Je veux dire, la plupart du temps tu es un petit con coincé, mais j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne te retournerais pas contre nous comme ça." Ron grimaça, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça comme ça.

A la plus grande surprise de Percy, et celle de Ron aussi, il se mit à sourire.

"Tu sais, tu n'as pas vraiment à être désolé pour quoique ce soit," dit Percy doucement, son sourire s'effaçant. "Si quelqu'un doit être désolé, c'est moi. J'aurais dû savoir que vous ne le prendriez pas aussi mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais." Il haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'était pas ta faute – on n'a vraiment rien fait pour te donner une raison de croire le contraire. Je veux dire, on était assez méchants avec toi," dit Ron en regardant son frère. Il avait toujours eu une connexion avec Percy tous les deux s'efforçaient d'être ce qu'il n'étaient simplement pas. "Pas que tu ne le méritais pas, de temps en temps."

"Je suppose que j'étais un peu trop autoritaire à l'école, non ?" dit-il, souriant de nouveau.

"Juste un peu," sourit Ron. "Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu maintenant, Percy. Il faudra que tu me rendes visite à un moment ou à un autre."

C'est à ce moment là que Percy se rendit compte qu'il ne savait presque rien de ce qui était arrivé à sa famille pendant ces six années. Ron devait avoir fini l'école maintenant. "Que fais-tu en ce moment ?" demanda-t-il doucement, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui faisait surface.

"J'ai une rubrique dans le Daily Prophet," répondit Ron.

"Oh."

"Je devrais obtenir une interview avec toi – le plus jeune dresseur de dragons en combien de temps ? Ca ferait une bonne histoire." Ron sourit.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque l'heure de partir pour tout le monde. Se sentant plus à l'aise maintenant, Percy se dirigea vers la porte pour les tous saluer. Finalement, il ne resta plus que sa famille et Olivier. Olivier le serra dans ses bras et promit de l'emmener dans un endroit sympa le lendemain soir. Il ne restait plus que sa famille.

Bill et Charlie se trouvait à l'arrière, des sourires concernés presque identiques aux lèvres. Ils savaient que les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny avaient parlé à Percy. Leur mère également, ce qui laissait leur père. La relation entre père et fils avait été tendue pendant des années. Percy avait toujours essayé de rendre son père fier de lui en travaillant durement, et il semblait toujours que son père ne le remarquait jamais.

Des embrassades s'échangèrent et Molly, les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny quittèrent l'appartement, sentant tous qu'Arthur et Percy devaient tirer les choses au clair. Bill et Charlie, cependant, restèrent dans la pièce, leur instinct de grands frères protecteurs en marche. Ils devaient rester pour s'assurer que Percy allait bien – ce n'était pas, bien sûr, qu'ils ne faisaient pas confiance à leur père pour ne pas le blesser.

"Percy."

"Papa."

Ce fut tout ce qui s'échangea, et ils restèrent là un long moment, Arthur scrutant son fils et Percy regardant tout sauf son père. Finalement, Arthur tendit la main et attira Percy à lui, le serrant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur le front comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis vingt ans. "Je suis fier de toi, mon fils," dit-il doucement.

Percy se figea de surprise suite à l'embrassade, le baiser, les mots. Puis il passa ses bras autour de son père et l'étreignit en retour, se sentant proche de lui comme jamais auparavant. Inexplicablement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers le moment où son père lui avait donné cette vieille copie usée de La Ferme des Animaux.

_La Fin_


End file.
